Fee- Vampyr blodbundet barn Fru till Eric Northman
by Eric and sooki Northman
Summary: när hon använde cluviel dor så blev hon en fee 40 % samt 60 % vampyr blodbundet barn till Eric Northman.
1. Chapter 1

Fee vampyr blodbundet barn till Eric

**Kapitel 1**

Det hade varit 1 timme sedan jag hade använt Cluviel Dor att få Sam tillbaka från de döda. Som jag började känna mig konstig och jag visste att jag behövde komma till Eric snabbt, men Sam var med mig och han kunde inte köra sin bil. Så jag satte mig i bilen med sam och körde snabbt till Fantasia för att se Eric. Jag sa till Sam att hämta Eric eller Pam så fort vi kom dit för att jag visste att jag skulle svimma snart och de sa jag till Sam. Han ville då ta mig till sjukhuset men jag sa ett jag måste till Eric han tar hand om mig, det är något magiskt som händer mig sa jag till Sam. Så fort bilen stannade försökte jag ta mig ur bilen något vinglade, som tur var fick Pam syn på mig och kom snabbt fram till mig. Då tillät jag mig att svimma. Pam lyfte upp mig ungefär samtidigt som Eric kom ur dörren på fantasia för att se vad som hände han hand känt vårt blodband igen som jag bröt för ett par veckor sedan med hjälp av Amelia, min vän som är en häxa. Han hade även känt som om han, hade känt när han skapade Pam, han visste att han inte skapat någon ny vampyr i kväll dock. När han fick se Pam bära Sookie blev han arg vad har du gjort…..! Jag har inte gjort någonting säjer Pam hon bara svimmande när hon gick ur bilen så vinglade hon något sen när hon fick syn på mig var det precis som om hon tillät sig själv att svimma, säjer Pam. Jag tar henne, säjer Eric som hade glömt bort att han var så arg på mig Sookie. Han bar mig in till kontoret och la mig på soffan. Ringde till doktor Ludwig som poppade in i rummet nästa direkt efter samtalet. Eric vände sig till Pam, se till att Sam kommer hem, skjutsa honom han är inte tillräckligt bra för att köra själv säjer han, kom direkt tillbaka vi måste prata, säjer Eric.

Så vad behöver du hjälp med den här gången vampyr? Säjer doktor Ludwig. ÅÅ säjer hon här har något magiskt hänt säjer hon, och pekar på Sookie. Ja säjer Eric hon har använt en Cluviel dor som hon har ärvt från sin Farmor som i sin tur hade fått den från sin älv älskare Flintan. Säjer Eric. Ja säjer doktor Ludwig det som har hänt är att hon har använt den. Ja säjer Eric jag vet hon räddade sin chef som skulle ha dött hon skrek lev….. mitt under fighten med Jannice och Mustafa som är shifters.

Jag då måste hon har haft en dold önskan också säjer doktorn till eric. Hon är 40 procent älva och 60 procent vampyr. Hon är en blodbunden vampyr barn till dig, säjer doktorn. Hon kommer att vakna om 2 – 3 nätter. Ring mig då. Säjer doktorn. Jag skickar över dokumenten du behöver för att registrera ett nytt vampyr barn. Jag skriver i att hon är blodbunden till dig samt att hon är din fru. Jag rekommenderar att du skickar över ett dokument till AP samt till myndigheterna, samt din advokat uti fall du skulle få problem med att registrera henne, eftersom hon är både Fee och vampyr. Eric säjer skicka dokumenten hem till mig jag vill inte ha dem hit. Jag kommer hem till dig om 1 timme med dokumentet säjer doktorn och ettt poppande hördes när hon försvann. Eric tog sin telefon och sa till Pam möte mig hemma hos mig. Eric lyfte upp Sookie och gick ut till sin Corvette för att köra till sitt hem.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Eric ringe till Karin följ med Pam hem till mig jag har en nyhet att berätta. Tala om för Bill att vakta Sookies hus men tala om för honom att hon kommer att vara borta och bo hos mig i ett par dagar. Säj att vi hör av oss när hon kommer hem igen. Detta är allt han behöver veta, tala om att det är en order från hans sheriff.

Eric lyfte upp Sookie och gick in i sitt hus med sin fru i armarna, han gick raka vägen till sin säkra kammare med henne la henne på sängen. Gick in i badrummet och tog en handuk som han blötte lite och gick för att ta av sookie sin kläder och började med att tvätta henne lite grann, Torkade henne torr och satte på en av sina t- shirt och la henne under täcket. Han reste sig och gick upp till sitt kontor för att vänta på sin andra barn, Pam och Karin för att komma till honom så han fick berätta om att de skulle få en vampyr syster.

Under tiden så började Eric drömma om sookie när hon skall börja suga av honom …..

Sookie packa hans byxor och min hand glider inuti. Eric hisses when I wrap my hand around his cock, "You're so big," I moan and press a soft kiss to his chest. Eric väser när jag svepa min hand runt hans kuk, "Du är så stor," jag stönar och trycker på en mjuk kyss på hans bröst. He's so tense and almost afraid to look at me. "Mmm, Daddy, do you want to see my tits? "Mmm,Eric, vill du se mina bröst? My nipples are so hard," I tell him and start to stroke him inside of his pants. Mina bröstvårtor är så svårt, "jag berätta för honom och börjar att smeka honom inne i byxorna.

Eric nods and looks down at my hand in his pants. Eric nickar och tittar ner på min hand i hans byxor. Something changes in his eyes and he says, "I guess you didn't learn your lesson." Något förändringar i hans ögon och han säger, "Jag antar att du inte lära dig din läxa." "No, sir," I pout and shake my head no. "Nej, sir," Jag trutar och skaka på huvudet nej. "Maybe you need to give me something a little firmer." I squeeze his cock as I stroke toward his head. "Kanske behöver du ge mig något lite fastare." Jag krama hans kuk som jag slår mot hans huvud.

He groans his large hand comes up and yanks the front of my dress down, making me gasp. Han stönar hans stora handen kommer upp och rycker på framsidan av min klänning ner, vilket gör mig flämta. He pinches my nipple and says, "That's pretty firm too, little girl." Han nyper min bröstvårta och säger, "Det är ganska fast också, lilla flicka." "Mmm, yes, Daddy," I moan loudly and notice his cock twitches every time I call him Daddy. "Mmm, ja Eric," jag stönar högt och märker hans kuk ryckningar varje gång jag kallar honom min . "Do it again." "Gör det igen." His hand moves to my other nipple and pinches just as hard. Hans hand flyttar till min andra bröstvårta och nyper lika hårt. "You like that, Sookie?" "Du gillar att Sookie?"

"Yes," I hiss and close my eyes. "Ja", jag vissla och blunda. "That feels so good." "Det känns så bra."

I reach down to unbutton his pants so I can pull them down. Jag når ner knäppa upp byxorna så jag kan dra ner dem. I want to give him something he probably hasn't gotten in a while. Jag vill ge honom något han förmodligen inte har blivit på ett tag. "What are you doing, little girl?" he asks while twisting my nipple a little. "Vad gör du, min Sookie ?" Frågar han samtidigt vrida min bröstvårta lite. "I'm going to suck your cock," I say directly while looking up into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Jag kommer att suga din kuk," säger jag direkt medan du tittar upp i hans vackra blå ögon. While keeping my eyes on his I start to slowly slide down his body, making sure my tits rub over his cock until I'm on my knees. Och samtidigt hålla ögonen på hans Jag börjar sakta glida ner hans kropp, att se mina bröst gnida över hans kuk tills jag är på mina knän. "Do you want this?" I ask once his firm erection is level with my mouth. "Vill du ha den här?" Jag frågar en gång hans firma erektion är nivå med min mun.

"I shouldn't, but I do," he says, stroking my hair back from my face. Ja säger han och strök mitt hår tillbaka från mitt ansikte. A small smile plays on my lips before I wrap them around the head of his cock and suck. Ett litet leende leker på mina läppar innan jag linda dem runt huvudet på hans kuk och suger. "Mmm, that tastes good," I tell him and then lean in for more. "Mmm, det smakar gott," jag berätta för honom och sedan luta in mer. "Fuck," he groans, and his head falls back. "Knulla," han suckar, och hans huvud faller tillbaka. I start working more of him into my mouth, stroking what I can't fit into my mouth with my hand. Jag börjar arbeta mer av honom i min mun, strök det jag inte kan passa in i min mun med min hand. My head is bobbing and I keep my eyes on his face. Mitt huvud guppade och jag håller mina ögon på hans ansikte. "Is that good, Daddy?" I ask and then take him back into my mouth. "Är det bra, min Eric?" Jag ber och sedan ta honom tillbaka in i min mun.

Eric grips my hair and holds my head in place while he thrusts more of his cock into my mouth, over and over until I have to pull back to breathe. Eric grepp mitt hår och håller mitt huvud på plats medan han kastar mer av hans kuk i min mun, om och om igen tills jag måste dra tillbaka för att andas. "Do you like sucking my cock, little girl?" he asks, tilting my head up toward his face. "Vill du suga min kuk, min Sookie?" Frågar han, luta mitt huvud mot hans ansikte. His free hand grips his shaft and strokes it. Sin fria hand griper hans axel och stroke IT. "Yes," I pant and open my mouth, ready for more. "Ja", jag byxa och öppna min mun, redo för mer. "Beg me for it," he says with a smirk. "Beg mig för det", säger han med ett flin. "Please, Daddy, let me suck on your big, hard cock. "Snälla Eric, låt mig suga på din stora, hårda kuk. I want him in my mouth so bad," I breathe, "I want you to give me all your cum, let me drink it all up, please." Jag vill ha honom i min mun så illa, "jag andas," Jag vill att du ger mig all din sperma, låt mig dricka upp allt, tack. "

Eric growls and shoves his cock back in my mouth. Eric morrar och shoves hans kuk tillbaka i min mun. His hand is still holding my head in place by my hair, and my hands go to his hips. Hans hand håller fortfarande mitt huvud på plats med mitt hår, och mina händer går till höfterna. Tears prick my eyes and I gag a little when he tries to shove deeper down my throat. Tårar prick mina ögon och jag munkavle lite när han försöker skjuta djupare ner i min hals. It's making me wet. Det gör mig våt. He pulls back for a few seconds to let me breathe and then he's right back at it, fucking my throat. Han drar sig tillbaka i några sekunder för att låta mig andas och sedan är han tillbaka på det, jävla min hals. The harder he goes, the more turned on I get and I realize Eric was a great idea. Ju hårdare han går, desto mer påslagen jag får och jag inser att Eric var en bra idé. He's very good at what he's doing. Han är mycket bra på vad han gör. I move my hand down from his hip and slide it under my skirt. Jag flyttar min hand ner från höften och skjut den under min kjol. I stroke my clit while I suck him off. Jag slår min klitoris medan jag suger honom. My nipples are rubbing against his thighs, turning me on even more. Mina bröstvårtor gnugga mot hans lår, roterande mig ännu mer. Eric pulls my head back again and asks, "Is that pussy wet, Sookie?" Eric drar mitt huvud bakåt igen och frågar, "Är det fitta våt, Sookie?"

"Yes," I moan. "Ja," jag stönar. "So wet." "Så blöt." "If you were a good girl I'd fuck you there instead of your throat," he says, and shoves his dick back in my mouth. "Om du var en bra tjej jag skulle knulla dig dit istället för halsen," säger han, och sticker hans kuk tillbaka i min mun. I push two fingers into my pussy and moan around his cock. Jag trycker två fingrar i min fitta och stöna runt hans kuk. His thrusting gets a little more erratic as he fucks me and I know he's going to cum soon, as am I. Hans stack blir lite mer oberäkneligt när han knullar mig, och jag vet att han kommer att cum snart, så är jag Eric pulls my head back again and starts stroking himself. Eric drar mitt huvud bakåt igen och börjar smeka sig själv. "I'm gonna cum," he says in a strained voice. "Jag ska cum", säger han i en ansträngd röst.

"Yes," pant and rub my clit faster. "Ja", byxa och gnugga min klitoris snabbare. "Cum all over my face, Eric." "Cum hela mitt ansikte, Eric." He growls and then his hips jerk as the first jet of his hot release lands on my forehead. Han morrar och sedan hans höfter ryck som den första strålen av hans varma frisättning landar på min panna. "Oh God!" I cry out with my own orgasm. "Åh gud!" Ropar jag med min egen orgasm. I keep my hand on my clit, trying to prolong my orgasm and I use my other hand to wipe his cum off of my head and lick it off my finger. Jag håller min hand på min klitoris, försöker förlänga min orgasm och jag använder min andra hand för att torka hans cum off av mitt huvud och slicka bort mitt finger. Eric lets go of my hair and staggers back to sag against the counter. Eric släpper mitt hår och stapplar tillbaka till såg mot disken. He's breathing hard and his cock looks like it's still solid. Han andas hårt och hans kuk ser ut som det är fortfarande fast. "Jesus, Sookie," he whispers. "Jesus, Sookie", viskar han.

Helt plötsligt hör Eric att Pam och Karin är på väg in i hans hus och där sitter han med sin slappa kuk i sin hand alldeles kladdig av sperma han tar sin tröja och torkar sig snabbt. Reser sig för att ta en ny från en hylla på sitt kontor. Han slänger den andra i papperskorgen. Precis som de kom in på hans kontor. Ja säjer Pam med ett flin va har du gjort då… en dröm om sookie kanske…. Ha ha säjer hon och flinar. Håll tjäft säjer Eric, sitt.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Eric tog sin telefon och ringde Sam, Han berättade allt som hade hänt sen Pam skjutsade honom hem från Fantasia till Bon Temps där han bor. Helt plötsligt kommer Doktor Ludwig med alla dokumenten som jag skulle behöva för att registrera min fru som min blodbund vampyr barn. Jag vet att jag aldrig kommer att behöva skilja mig från henne nu, även om jag räknar med att problem kommer att komma när Drottning Freya och Kung Filipe får reda på detta. Jag myser lite ett tag när jag tänker på de. Vampyr säjer Doktor Ludwig väntar betalning i slutet av veckan som vanligt.

Jag börjar atttänka på sookie igen och helt plötsligt befinner jag mig en fantasien igen med sten hård kuk. Fantasien kommer här:

Jag når ner över hennes kropp och mellan hennes ben. She gasps when I move her barely there thong out of the way and plunge a finger into her soaked pussy. Hon flämtar när jag flyttar henne knappt där thong ur vägen och störta ett finger i hennes blöta fitta.

"Is this what you wanted, Sookie?" I ask. "Är det här vad du ville, Sookie?" Frågar jag.

"Oh, yes," she moans loudly. "Åh, ja," hon stönar högt.

I pull my finger out and rub slowly around her swollen clit. Jag drar mitt finger ut och gnid sakta runt hennes svullna klitoris. "I think that tight little cunt wants more," I say in a raspy voice and push two fingers into her, making her back arch. "Jag tror att trånga lilla fitta vill ha mer", säger jag i en raspiga röst och tryck två fingrar i henne, gör henne tillbaka bågen.

"Mmm, yes, more," she pants and spreads her legs wider to accommodate my large hand. "Mmm, ja, mer," henne byxorna och särar på benen bredare för att passa min stora handen.

I grind my palm against her clit and curl my fingers inside her to find her sweet spot. Jag mal min handflata mot hennes klitoris och krypa mina fingrar inuti henne att hitta henne sweet spot. I know I've found it when she grabs my wrist and her pussy clenches around my fingers. Jag vet att jag har hittat det när hon tar tag i min handled och hennes fitta knyter runt mina fingrar.

"Should I make you cum all over my hand?" I ask, and reach down to caress her slender neck. "Ska jag göra dig cum hela min hand?" Frågar jag, och nå ner till smeka hennes slanka hals.

"Please, Daddy, make me cum so hard for you," she begs. "Snälla, gör mig cum så hårt för dig," hon ber. Her pussy is so wet I easily slip a third finger into her. Hennes fitta är så våt jag lätt glida ett tredje finger i hennes.

I pump my fingers quickly and watch her face as she gets closer to cumming, and it's making me hard again. Jag pumpar mina fingrar snabbt och titta på hennes ansikte när hon kommer närmare Cumming, och det gör mig hårt igen. My hand moves down into her dress and I roll her nipple between my thumb and index finger. Min hand rör sig ner i hennes klänning och jag rullar hennes bröstvårta mellan min tumme och pekfinger.

"Oh God." Sookie's head rolls to the side and her hips are bucking against my hand. "Oh Gud." Sookie huvud rullar åt sidan och hennes höfter är apteringen mot min hand. Her eyes are closed and she's letting out soft whimpers. Hennes ögon är slutna och hon låter ut mjuka kvider. "I'm going to cum." "Jag ska cum."

"That's a good girl," I purr to her and pinch her nipple hard. "Det är en bra tjej," jag spinna till henne och nyper hennes bröstvårta hårt. "Let me feel how tight this pussy gets when she cums." "Låt mig få känna hur tätt denna fitta blir när hon cums."

"She's so… tight for… you," she pants and then screams my name as she cums all over my hand. "Hon är så ... tight för ... dig", hon byxor och sedan skriker mitt namn som hon cums över min hand.

"Mmm… good girl," I lightly stroke her cheek and watch her eyes flutter open when my fingers slow inside her. "Mmm ... duktig flicka," jag lätt stroke hennes kind och titta på hennes ögon fladdrar öppet när mina fingrar sakta inuti henne. "Keep being a good girl and I'll make you cum again." "Hålla vara en bra tjej och jag ska göra dig cum igen."

"I want you to fuck me, Eric," she says softly and puts her hands back on my wrist, keeping my hand on her pussy. "This trouble wants your hard cock inside of her." She slides farther down and rubs over my cock through my pants. "Detta problem vill ha din hårda kuk i henne." Hon glider längre ner och gnider över min kuk genom mina byxor. "Sucking him wasn't enough." "Suga honom var inte tillräckligt."

I groan. Jag stönar, ochI don't want to compare her to Michelle, but there are obvious differences between them. "Not out here, though it's a bit too soon, I pull the steaks off the grill and head for the house with Sookie following right behind me. jag trycker Sookie upp mot väggen av halsen. She moans when my hand pushes her warm thighs apart. Hon moans när min hand skjuter hennes varma lår isär.

"Where do you want my cock, little girl? "Var vill du min kuk, lilla? Here?" I rub her pussy for a few seconds and then move to her ass. Här? "Jag gnider hennes fitta i några sekunder och sedan flytta till hennes röv. "Or here in your little ass?" "Eller här i ditt lilla arsle?"

"I want your big, thick cock in my pussy, Daddy. "Jag vill ha din stora, tjocka kuk i min fitta, Eric. I want you to fuck me so hard and deep," she pants in a raspy voice. Jag vill att du knullar mig så hårt och djupt, "henne byxorna i en raspiga röst.

I grab her hands and hold them above her head with one of mine and crash my lips down on hers. Jag tar hennes händer och håller dem ovanför hennes huvud med en av mina och krascha mina läppar ner på hennes. While our tongues battle I move her thong again and push three fingers back into her tight cunt. Medan våra tungor slåss jag flytta henne thong igen och skjut tre fingrar tillbaka in i hennes trånga fitta.

"You're going to cum again for me, Sookie," I say against her lips and stare into her eyes. "Du kommer att cum igen för mig, Sookie," säger jag mot hennes läppar och stirrar in i hennes ögon.

"Make me; tell me I'm your good girl when I cum all over you," she pleads. "Gör mig, säger att jag är din bra lilla när jag cum hela dig," hon åberopar.

I move to her ear and say, "You're my good girl when your sweet pussy cums all over my hand. Jag flyttar till hennes öra och säga, "Du är min lilla duktiga, när din söta pussy cums över min hand. It makes my dick so fucking hard. Det gör min kuk så jävla hårt. I want to bend you over right here and pound your cunt until you scream." Jag vill böja dig över just här och pundet din fitta tills du skriker. "

"Please," she whimpers. "Snälla," hon kvider.

"Not until you cum on my hand." I lick her neck. "Inte förrän du cum på min hand." Jag slicka hennes hals.

"Fuck me harder," she commands, "Fuck me with your hand, _make me cum_ ." "Knulla mig hårdare," hon befaller, "Knulla mig med din hand, _gör mig cum."_

I growl into her ear and start grinding my palm over her clit while my fingers curl inside her and start moving hard and fast. Jag morra i hennes öra och börja mala min handflata över hennes klitoris medan mina fingrar krypa i henne och börja gå hårt och snabbt.

"Oh… yes… that feels so good," she pants and I feel her pussy start to contract around my fingers. "Åh ... ja ... det känns så bra," henne byxorna och jag känner hennes fitta börjar dra ihop runt mina fingrar. "Oh. "Oh. My. Min. God!" she screams and a flood of wetness rushes out over my hand. Gud! "Skriker hon och en flod av väta rusar ut över min hand.

"Mmm… that's my good girl," I purr, and kiss her neck softly, but keep my hand moving at the same pace. "Mmm ... det är min goda flicka," jag spinna, och kyssa hennes hals mjukt, men håller min hand rör sig i samma takt. Her back arches and it's happening again, she's either cumming again or having a major aftershock. Hennes rygg bågar och det händer igen, hon är antingen cumming igen eller ha en större efterskalv. This time her eyes shut tight and a silent scream escapes her mouth, while her head drops back against the wall. Denna gång hennes ögon stängs tätt och ett tyst skrik undgår hennes mun, medan hennes huvud sjunker tillbaka mot väggen.

"Had enough, Sookie?" I whisper as her legs go limp. "Hade nog, Sookie?" Viskar jag som hennes ben går halta.

She nods and her hands grip my arm. Hon nickar och händerna greppar min arm. Her big blue eyes meet mine, and although she says she's had enough they're filled with lust and longing. Hennes stora blå ögon möter mina, och även om hon säger att hon fått nog de är fyllda med lust och längtan. I pull her away from the wall and take her down the hall to the bedroom. Jag drar henne bort från väggen och tar henne ner i korridoren till sovrummet.

"Take off my pants," I tell her. "Ta av mina byxor," jag säga till henne.

She scrambles to unbutton and unzip my pants and she pushes them down my thighs. Hon klättrar knäppa upp och packa upp mina byxor och hon trycker ner dem mina lår. "Can I take off your boxers?" I nod and take off my T-shirt. Jag nickar och tar av min T-shirt.

"Take off your dress," I say, and climb up on the bed, stretching out on my back. "Ta av dig klänningen," säger jag, och klättra upp på sängen, sträckte ut min rygg.

Sookie pulls her dress off and stands at the end of the bed in her sheer panties and a headband. Sookie drar henne att klä av och står vid slutet av sängen i hennes skira trosor och ett pannband. She's waiting for me to tell her to fuck me. Hon väntar på mig att tala om för henne att knulla mig.

"Now take off the thong." "Nu tar bort remmen."

She slides it down her legs and tosses it on the bed. Hon glider ner hennes ben och kastar den på sängen. "In case you need to gag me," she says when I pick it up to inspect it. "I fall du behöver för att gag mig", säger hon när jag plockar upp den för att inspektera den.

"Actually I was thinking I'd just shove your face into a pillow and pound you from behind," I say without looking at her. "Egentligen jag tänkte jag skulle bara stoppa ditt ansikte i en kudde och pundet dig bakifrån", säger jag utan att se på henne.

"Where do you want me?" "Vart vill du mig?"

I reach into the nightstand for a condom and then say, "I want you to ride me.""Jag vill att du rider mig."

"Yes, Daddy," she purrs and crawls to me on all fours. "Ja, Eric," hon spinner och kryper till mig på alla fyra. "Shall I put this on for you?" she asks and picks up the condom.

She smiles back and straddles my thighs. Hon ler tillbaka och sträcker mina lår. "Say when," she tells me as she sits up and runs my head through her folds. "Säg då," säger hon till mig när hon sätter sig upp och springer mitt huvud genom hennes veck.

Fuck, she feels good. Fan, känns hon bra.

"When," I say in a strained voice and grab her hips. "När", säger jag i en ansträngd röst och greppa hennes höfter.

She starts to slide down and I realize how tight she is when she has to stop to adjust before taking more of me. Hon börjar att glida ner och jag inser hur hårt hon är när hon ska sluta att ställa innan du tar mer av mig.

"I love how big your dick is," she says as she finally settles with me fully sheathed inside of her. "Jag älskar hur stor din kuk är", säger hon när hon slutligen avgör med mig helt mantlad inuti henne.

I rock my hips up, making her gasp, and say, "I love how tight and wet your pussy is." Jag vaggar mina höfter upp, vilket gör henne flämta, och säga, "Jag älskar hur tight och våt din fitta är."

"Suck on my tits, Eric," she commands. "Sug på mina bröst, Eric," hon befaller. "I want your rough tongue on me while I ride you." "Jag vill ha din grova tungan på mig medan jag rider dig."

I pull her down and nibble on her nipple as her hips start to move. Jag drar ner henne och knapra på hennes bröstvårta som hennes höfter börjar röra sig. When she lifts up she swivels and as she's coming back down, I thrust up hard. När hon lyfter upp henne svänger och när hon kommer tillbaka, stack jag upp hårt.

"Oh, fuck," she moans, "So big inside of me, Daddy. "Åh, fan," hon stönar, "Så stort inne i mig,. Keep fucking me hard." Håll knullar mig hårt. "

I put her hands behind her back and keep thrusting up hard and fast into her until I feel her walls fluttering around my shaft. Jag satte händerna bakom ryggen och håll sköt upp hårt och snabbt in i henne tills jag känner hennes murar fladdra runt min axel.

"Oh, Eric!" she screams, "I'm cumming." Her back arches and I feel her pussy squeezing me hard. "Åh, Eric!" Skriker hon, "Jag är Cumming." Ryggen valv och jag känner hennes fitta krama mig hårt.

I slow down so I don't blow my load too soon, and after she finishes cumming, I pull out of her and say, "Get on your hands and knees." Jag saktar ner så jag inte blåsa min last för tidigt, och efter att hon slutar Cumming, jag drar ut på henne och säga, "Gå ner på händer och knän."

She whimpers and moves to her hands and knees, arching her ass up. Hon kvider och flyttar till hennes händer och knän, kröker hennes röv upp. She looks over her shoulder and keeps her eyes on my cock as I shift to sit up on my knees behind her. Hon ser över henne knuffar och håller ögonen på min kuk som jag flytta för att sitta upp på knä bakom henne. I rub her drenched pussy and she moans. Jag gnider hennes blöta fitta och hon stönar. I slide my thumb into her to get it wet, and then move it up to her asshole. Jag skjuter min tumme i henne för att få det blött, och sedan flytta den upp till hennes rövhål.

"Has my bad girl ever been fucked in her tight little ass before?" I ask while rubbing over the little hole. "Har min dåliga flickan någonsin blivit knullad i sin trånga lilla röv innan?" Frågar jag medan gnugga över det lilla hålet.

"No," she shakes her head. "Nej," hon skakar på huvudet.

Good to know. Bra att veta. I keep rubbing against her opening until her hips start rocking. Jag håller gnugga mot hennes öppning tills höfterna börja gunga.

"Are you ready for more, little girl?" I ask, rubbing the head of my cock up and down her slit. "Är du redo för mer, lilla flicka?" Frågar jag, gnugga huvudet av min kuk upp och ner hennes springa.

I slam into her all at once, making her cry out, just like I said I wanted back in the kitchen. Jag smäller in henne på en gång

"Fuck, this pussy is so fucking tight," I groan as I drive into her. "Fan, är det fitta så jävla hårt," jag stönar när jag kör in i henne.

Sookie whimpers as I pound her and my thumb breaches her tight rear opening, and it makes her pussy flutter. Sookie kvider som jag Pound henne och mina överträdelser tummen hennes trånga bakre öppning, och det gör hennes fitta fladder.

"You like using something in your ass, naughty girl?" I ask, and then slap her ass. "Du gillar att använda något på din röv, stygg flicka?" Frågar jag, och sedan smetar hennes röv.

"Oh God," she whimpers. "Åh Gud," hon kvider"Yes, shove it in my ass!" "Ja, stoppa det i min röv!"

When her head sinks down I grab her hair to pull her up and push my thumb in deeper. När hennes huvud sjunker ner jag tag i hennes hår för att dra upp henne och driva min tumme i djupare. "Like that, Sookie?" "Gilla det, Sookie?"

"So good, Eric, so fucking good," she gasps and starts letting out low, raspy moans. "Så bra, Eric, så jävla bra," hon flämtar och börjar släppa ut lite, stönar raspiga. "Harder, fuck me so hard." "Hårdare, knulla mig så hårt."

I let go of her hair and slap her ass again before grabbing her hip and pounding her as hard as I can. Jag släppte taget om hennes hår och smetar hennes röv igen innan du tar hennes höft och bultande henne så hårt jag kan.

"Cum for me, Sookie. "Cum för mig, Sookie. Cum hard on my cock," I growl. Cum hårt på min kuk, "jag morra.

Her cries get louder and her pussy gets impossibly tighter as she starts to cum. Hennes rop blir starkare och hennes fitta blir omöjligt hårdare när hon börjar cum. Her face is in the bed and she's screaming my name as I pound through her orgasm. Hennes ansikte är i sängen och hon skriker mitt namn när jag dunka genom hennes orgasm.

**SPOV**** SPOV **

He's still going. Han är still going. I've never cum this hard, twice and he's still fucking me hard and deep. Jag har aldrig cum denna hårda, två gånger och han är fortfarande knulla mig hårt och djupt. My legs are tired, I can't even move my arms to hold myself up, but it's the best sex I've ever had and I want more of it. Mina ben är trötta, kan jag inte ens röra mina armar för att hålla mig upp, men det är det bästa sex jag någonsin haft, och jag vill ha mer av det.

Eric pulls out of me and flips me on my back. Eric drar ur mig och vänder mig på rygg. He shoves my thighs apart and to my surprise, his lips seal around my clit and suck on it. Han knuffar mina lår isär och till min förvåning, hans läppar täta runt min klitoris och suger på den.

"Fuck, Eric, what are you doing?" I know what he's doing, but how many times is he going to make me cum? "Fuck, Eric, vad gör du?" Jag vet vad han gör, men hur många gånger kommer han att göra mig cum?

He answers by flicking his tongue against my clit and pushing a finger into me. Han svarar genom att ställa sin tunga mot min klitoris och trycka in ett finger i mig. He pumps it a few times and then moves it down to my ass to finger me there while he assaults my clit. Han pumpar den några gånger och sedan flyttar den ner till min röv att fingra mig där medan han överfall min klitoris.

"You like that young, sweet pussy don't you?" I ask, bringing my sass back. "Du gillar att unga, söta fitta gör inte du?" Frågar jag, att föra min sass tillbaka. "Mmm, keep sucking my clit… and fucking my ass…" "Mmm, hålla suga min klitoris ... och knullar min röv ..."

Eric growls around my clit and twists his finger as it moves in and out of me. Eric morrar runt min klitoris och vrider sitt finger när den rör sig in och ut ur mig. His head lifts and he asks, "Do you want my thick cock pounding your tight little ass, Sookie? Hans huvud hissar och han frågar, "Vill du ha min tjocka kuk tjat din trånga lilla röv, Sookie? Do you want my fingers in your cunt while you're ass rides my dick?" Vill du att mina fingrar i din fitta medan du är ass rider min kuk? "

If I'm being honest, I've always wanted to try anal, but the size of Eric's cock is intimidating so I tell him, "You can take my ass, but go slow. Om jag är ärlig, jag har alltid velat prova analsex, men storleken på Erics kuk är skrämmande så jag berätta för honom, "Du kan ta min röv, men går långsamt. Be gentle with me." Var försiktig med mig. "

"Not today, Sookie. "Inte idag, Sookie. You're not ready. Du är inte redo. But you will be," he says, and then latches onto my clit again, intent on making me cum. Men du kommer att bli ", säger han, och sedan låser på min klitoris igen, avsikt att göra mig cum.

"Oh fuck!" I cry out. "Åh fan!" Ropar jag. "Too much," I pant and try to push his head away. "För mycket", jag byxa och försöker driva bort huvudet. I say try because he isn't moving. Jag säger försök eftersom han inte är i rörelse.

It takes just a few more seconds and I'm cumming again. Det tar bara ett par sekunder och jag är cumming igen. My pussy is still clenching when Eric slams into me, giving my walls something to grab onto. Min fitta är fortfarande bet när Eric smäller in i mig, vilket mina väggar något att hålla fast vid. I reach up and hold onto his biceps as he pounds my pussy. Jag når upp och hålla fast hans biceps som han pounds min fitta. His eyes are locked onto my tits swaying with each thrust and I move one hand to hold my tit up and dip my head to lick just above my nipple. Hans ögon är låsta på mina bröst gungande med varje stöt och jag flyttar en hand att hålla min tit upp och doppa huvudet för att slicka strax ovanför min bröstvårta. Eric lets out a strangled snarl and my pussy gushes. Eric låter en strypt morra och min fitta sprutar. He's so hot! Han är så het! I didn't know what I was doing when I propositioned him, but God am I glad I did it. Jag visste inte vad jag gjorde när jag propositioned honom, men Gud är jag glad att jag gjorde det.

Eric leans down and licks the nipple I'm holding up before shifting his head to lick my tongue. Eric lutar nedåt och slickar bröstvårtan jag håller upp innan man övergår hans huvud för att slicka min tunga. His eyes move to mine and the heat in them is downright scary. Hans ögon flyttar till gruvan och värmen i dem är rent av skrämmande.

I release his bicep and use my other hand to smooth his hair, trying to calm the beast. Jag släpper hans biceps och använda min andra hand för att släta håret, försökte lugna odjuret. He's too big and all of the rough pounding is starting to hurt. Han är för stor och alla de grova bultande börjar göra ont. My mom _can't_ let him fuck her like this all the time, and I hope to God he knows how to go slow. "Daddy, you're hurting me," I whisper against his lips. " du skadar mig," viskar jag mot hans läppar.

He moans and slows his thrusts slightly. Han stönar och saktar hans stötar något. "How's this?" he asks and leans over to suck on my neck just below my chin. "Hur är det här?" Frågar han och lutar sig över att suga på min hals strax under min haka.

"Good, Eric, so good," I praise him and hold his head to my skin. "Bra, Eric, så bra," Jag prisar honom och håller hans huvud till min hud. His tongue is amazing and I'm sure to have hickeys, as well as bruises from him holding me up by my throat. Hans tunga är fantastiskt och jag är säker på att ha hickeys samt blåmärken från honom hålla upp mig genom min hals. "Suck on my nipple," I coo and use my hand to rub my tit over his chest. "Suga på min bröstvårta," Jag coo och använda min hand för att gnida min tit över bröstet.

Apparently when Eric is lost in his fucking he'll do whatever I tell him to do. Tydligen när Eric går förlorad i hans jävla han ska göra vad jag säger åt honom att göra. His hips start moving considerably slower, arching into me, and his mouth closes around my nipple. Hans höfter börjar röra betydligt långsammare, kröker in mig, och hans mun stänger runt min bröstvårta. I let out a loud, raspy moan and I feel Eric's cock jump inside of me so I do it again. Jag släppte ut ett högt, raspiga stöna och jag känner Eriks kuk hoppa inne i mig så jag gör det igen.

"You're going to make me cum again," I whisper-moan. "Du kommer att göra mig cum igen," viskar jag-moan. He's so thick, his head rubbing against my g-spot as he pulls out is the best feeling in the world. Han är så tjock, huvudet gnugga mot min g-punkt när han drar ut är den bästa känslan i världen. I cup his face and bring it to mine before whispering against his lips, "Do you want me to cum again for you?" I Cup hans ansikte och få det att bryta innan viska mot sina läppar, "Vill du att jag ska cum igen för dig?"

"Mmm, then keep fucking me like this, Daddy. "Mmm, sedan hålla knullar mig så häreric. I'll show you what a good girl I am," I moan and I just let myself feel him. Jag ska visa dig vad en bra tjej jag är, "jag stöna och jag bara låta mig känna honom. My back starts arching up again and my cries are getting louder. Min rygg börjar arching upp igen och mina rop blir starkare. "Oh… fuck…" I pant, "I'm… ahhh… so…" "Åh ... fan ..." Jag pant, "Jag är ... ahhh ... så ..."

My pussy clamps down on him as I explode in the most intense orgasm yet. Min fitta klämmor ner på honom som jag exploderar i den mest intensiva orgasm ännu. I think I might be crying. Jag tror att jag skulle kunna gråta.

"That's my good girl," Eric says in a strained voice as he swells deep inside me. "Det är min goda flicka," Eric säger i en ansträngd röst när han sväller djupt inne i mig. His body jerks and he lets out a roar of his own as his hot release shoots into the condom. Hans kropp rycker och han låter ut ett vrål av hans egna som hans varma frisättning skjuter in i mig.

"Mmm, that was amazing," I compliment and kiss his cheek. "Mmm, det var fantastiskt," Jag gratulerar och kysser honom på kinden. My arms wrap around his back and I run my nails up and down his spine. Mina armar lindas runt hans rygg och jag kör mina naglar upp och nerför hans ryggrad.

He groans and says, "I could fuck you like that all night long, little girl." Han suckar och säger: "Jag kan knulla dig sådär hela natten lång, lilla."

"It's still early," I remind him and my hands go down to his ass, so I can squeeze and rock my hips up. "Det är fortfarande tidigt," jag påminna honom och mina händer gå ner till hans åsna, så jag kan klämma och klippa mina höfter upp.

"Eric?" I say, so he knows I have a question. "Eric?" Säger jag, så han vet att jag har en fråga.

"Yeah?" he responds without looking away from the TV. "Yeah?" Svarar han.

"What do you mean I'm not ready for anal? "Vad menar du jag är inte redo för anal. Vad behöver du göra för att förbereda mig? "

"You're not prepared to take me there yet. "Du är inte beredd att ta mig dit ännu. If I tried it would just be painful. Om jag försökte skulle det bara vara smärtsamt. You know from experience now that my finger in your pussy is different than my dick," he says, still watching that stupid game. Ni vet av erfarenhet nu att mitt finger i din fitta är annorlunda än min kuk ", säger han,.

Plötsligt känner jag Eric´s starka händer ta tag i mig och böjer mig över byrå. Without a word Eric drives into me from behind and starts fucking me hard. Utan ett ord Eric kör in i mig bakifrån och börjar knulla mig hårt.

"Yes, Daddy, fuck me. "Ja, , knulla mig. Show that little pussy who owns her," I pant once I get my bearings. Visa att lilla fitta som äger henne, "jag flämta när jag får min kullager.

Eric grips my shoulders to hold me in place while he pounds into me, but it only takes a minute or so this time before he swells and cums with a strangled noise. Eric handtag mina axlar för att hålla mig på plats medan han pounds till mig, men det tar bara en minut eller så den här gången innan han sväller och cums med en strypt buller.

"Mmm, so good," I moan and grind my ass into him as his hips jerk. "Mmm, så bra," jag stönar och slipa min röv i honom som hans höfter jerk., jag vaknar ur min dag dröm igen och upptäcker att jag har runkat igen. Fan vad min Sookie kan göra mig hård utan att veta de. Tänker att det kommer att bli två långa nätter till innan jag går ner till vår kammare för att somna för dagen.

Under tiden jag ligger ner och väntar på att solen skall ta mig, tänker jag på hur jag helt plötsligt kände gnistan, kopplingen börjar mellan tillverkare och barn. Jag visste att jag inte skapat något nytt barn i kväll. Jag var galen av ilska på Sookie för att hon hade använt Cluviel Dor på Sam när han dog. Men jag förstod att något hade hänt med Sookie när hon använde den. Jag visste helt plötsligt att jag hade ett nytt barn som skulle stiga om 3 nätter från när händelsen inträffade. I morgon när jag vaknade var det bara 1 natt till innan hon stiger mitt nya barn.

Eric pulls out of me quickly and goes to the bathroom to shower… and he closes and locks the door so I can't follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Jag vaknade nästa natt och började undrar hur jag skulle lösa detta problem med Freya nu. Jag var gift och skulle ha ett nytt barn ett blodbundet sådant. Jag var givetvis överlycklig, men avtalet som min skapar skrev med Drottning Freya skulle brytas nu när ett äktenskap mellan två superneutrals inte kan brytas på minst 100 år, om avtal fanns. Om avtal inte fanns kunde inte äktenskapet brytas, hoppas bara nu att den antika ORAKELPRÄSTINNA som fungerade som domare i varmpyr domstolen.

Skulle döma till Eric´s fördel och inte till Drottning Freya´s fördel. Så Eric bestämde sig för att ringa till den Antika Orakelprästinnan och förklara situationen om Sookie och om hur hans skapare skrev ett avtal utan Eric´s kunskap. Han bestämde sig även för att förklara att Sookie var en del fee och av kunglig börd. Att om han var tvungen att sätta sitt blodbundna vampyr barn åtsidan för att gifta sig med Drottning Freya så kanske ett krig mellan Fee och vampyrer skulle utbryta. Dessutom skulle Eric vara beredd att betala böter om så är, han har försökt att ge bort sin rörelse att även skriva in att hon kunde få använda Sookies telepati under 100 år, samt att Eric skulle hjälpa till med krigs planering i Oklahoma om Drottning Freya skulle behöva, men inget av de Eric har föreslagit har hon tagit. Hon vill bara ha honom och Eric kan inte knulla med någon annan än sin fru, han skulle inte kunna, inte heller smakar blod från andra bra, han skulle kunna dricka de om behov uppstod, men han hade lovat sin fru Sookie att vara trogen, och de var något som Eric tog på allvar. Han hade även tänkt möta solen om han skulle vara tvungen att överge sin fru, även rymma från USA.

Men han hade tur den antika orakel prästinnan höll med Eric, att han hade blivit lurad av både Kung Filipe och Drottning Freya, avtalet som de nu försöker få Eric att ingå, är inte de riktiga som skrevs, Det riktiga som skrevs står att om Eric så ville så skulle han kunna ha sin fru Sookie kvar så att ett krig mellan Fee och vampyrer skulle uppstå. Att Eric skulle vara Drottning Freya till hjälp i hennes Rike om så behövdes, men Eric skulle inte behöva gifta sig med Freya om han inte ville. Men Flipe och Freya var giriga, Freya ville ha Eric för sig själv som älskare, hon har försökt med alla medel under alla år att få Eric att knulla henne, men han har alltid sagt nej, så hon var ute efter lite hämnd. Filipe som är Freya´s hemliga skapare har fått sin skapare att med alla tänka bara medel även rikets säkerhet. Hon var ett bortskämt barn som alltid fått sin vilja igenom från sin skapare och nu ville hon ha Eric. Så hon bad Felipe att skriva att avtal med Eric´s skapare Appius livius ocella. Eric´s skapare var desperat att få hjälp med sitt barn Alexi Romanov, (från den ryska tsarevitj) en avkomma som inte skulle ha skapats han var galen rent utsagt. Han skulle ha dödats direkt det skulle inte gå att få kontroll över honom alls. Det visste både Kung Filipe och Drottning Freya men det struntade i de helt tills avtalet var klart, hade de tänkt. Sen skulle barnet dö. Eric´s skapare Ocella var välkänd för att vara brutalt elak, en våldtäkts man som med våld haft sex tvingande med Eric och när Eric inte lydigt så hade han blivit både slagen och bunden i silver månade i streck och under den tiden hade han även låtit Eric svälta. Eric hade fått utstå allt detta i mer än 100 år. Så Eric hade bestämt sig att han inte skulle bli en dålig skapare alls och han var en otroligt bra skapare enligt både Pam och Karin.

Men Appius Livius Ocella var nu död tillsammans med sitt barn Alexi Romanov. De hade blivit dödade av Sookie och Eric tillsammans. Så Ocella hade ingen makt över Eric längre han kunde inte tvinga honom till något längre. Så nu stod Filipe och Freya där utan makt över Eric annat än ett avtal som bråkades om fortfarande och de hade bråkats om i 1 år redan. Men på år mötet i Rhodes om 6 dagar skulle det bli rättegång mellan Eric och Freya.

Så den antika orakelprästinnan hade sagt till Eric att inte avslöja något om att Sookie nu var hans barn, inte bo på samma hotell som den årliga konferensen skulle hållas. Utan bo på ett annat samma hotell som den antika orakelprästinnan skulle bo på. Så Eric bokade en svit med 4 rum åt sig och sina barn att bo på. De skulle gömma Sookie ända tills rättegången skulle hållas Sookie skulle komma tillsammans med den antika orakelprästinnan till rättegången allt för att hemligheten om Sookie inte skulle avslöjas så att Drottning Freya och Kung Filipe trodde att de hade en fördel mot Eric. De trodde att de skulle vinna denna rättegång och att ett kungligt bröllop skulle hållas mellan Freya och Eric.

Så nu när Pam och Karin kom hem till Eric 1 timme efter fantasia hade stängt skulle de planera hur de skulle kunna gömma Sookie. Så allt Eric kunde göra nu var att surfa lite och göra lite sheriff jobb samt köpa ett smycke till Sookie. Alla Eric´s barn hade samma hals smycke, nämligen Eric´s gamla familj vapen från när han var viking. Det var ett bevis på att de var Eric´s barn och att de var en familj.

Han beställde även två ringar till sig och Sookie som ett bevis på att det var gifta och hörde ihop. Det var samma familjs vapen som prydde ringarna. Ringarna hade både diamater och rubiner i sig. De skulle göras och leverans av Eric´s bror nämligen riddaren Robert som bodde i New York han var 900 år gammal och hade levt med Eric och deras elaka Skapare i 200 år tillsammans och höll kontakten via mail och telefon. Ringarna var redan klara de hade varit klara i 2 år redan men Eric hade aldrig kommit sig för att ge Sookie sin ring. Så när telefonsamtalet med Robert var klart så var det inte mycket tid kvar innan Pam och Karin skulle komma. Robert skulle stanna kvar i Shreveports till Sookie hade stigit och för att lära känna henne innan Rhodes då han skulle vara till hjälp att gömma Sookie. Han var specialist på säkerhet samt även smyckes designer som skapade beställnings jobb åt rika vampyrer.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Helt plötsligt hörde han en bil komma in i hans garage, han visste att Pam & Karin hade kommit nu. Det var dags att tänka strategiskt för att inte få någon uppmärksamhet till sig och sina barn om vad som hade hänt Sookie samt var hon var nu.

Eric reste sig och gick in i köket för att värma 3 stycken trueblood. Han tog fram en bricka och ställde de varma dryckerna och gick till vardagsrummet där Pam & Karin nu satt. De diskuterade vad de skulle shoppa för kläder och skor till sin nya syster samt hur de skulle skämma bort henne. Både Pam och Karin delade intresse för kläder och skor konstigt nog. Ja Eric sa Pam har du tänkt på att Sookie måste se bra ut på topp mötet. Vi vet aldrig vad som kan hända. Ja gå vidare och köp kläder och skor till henne så att hon klarar sig på topp mötet i alla fall. Även väskor att packa i måste köpas. Men nog om detta de får ni ta hand om sa Eric. Vi har redan börjat säjer Pam lite sarkastiskt, vi visste att du varit för distraherad av alla sexuella tankar om SOOKIE…. Ha ha ha säjer Pam.

Å säjer Eric jag måste nog beställa en större kista till topp mötet bäst att göra de direkt i senare i kväll. Säjer han och skriver upp de på sin block framför sig. Nå i morgon kväll kommer tempel herre riddare Robert de Saule hit min bror han kommer att hjälpa oss att tänka lite mer säkerhet kring sookie. Han skall följa med oss till Topp mötet i Rhodes. Tänkte att vi kanske kunde säja att jag och Sookie inte riktigt är på samma sida just nu att vi är lite arga på varandra och att du Karin hade övertalat henne att åka dit till Rhodes 2 dagar tidigare än vad som är sagt. För att annars ville inte Sookie åka alls, hon tyckte just nu att Eric kunde dra åt skogen… Tror ni att Freya och Filipe skulle kunna tro något sådant.

Ja kanske säjer Pam, Vem varför inte jag säjer hon. Ja säjer Eric tänkte att Sookie skulle kunna tro att du varför lojal mot mig och att hon kände dig för bra. Karin är helt okänd för Sookie och att Karin givetvis är mitt barn också, skulle kunna innebära att hon tänkte att hon i alla fall skulle vara säker med henne. Det var min tanke i alla fall säjer Eric. Vad tror ni?

Tystnad kom medans både karin och pam tänkte. Helt plötsligt ringde Eric´s telefon åååå ja givetvis säjer Eric lite tyst. Han svarar högt och tydligt vad kan jag göra för min eventuella blivande fru drottning Freya idag lite smörigt för henne. Ja ringde bara för att höra så att allt är bra och att du kommer att gå med på vårt bröllop under topp mötet. Ja säjer Eric vi får väl se vad som händer under förhandlingarna i domstolen först säjer Eric. Vi är ju inte överrens alls det vet du ju också säjer Eric, du vet att jag inte vill detta alls säjer han. Jag har en fru som jag gärna vill behålla säjer han. Ja säjer Freya lite tyst, men ni är väl inte så sams just nu va… Jasså säjer Eric du vet om de va? Ja jag har mina spioner du vet. Ja ja ville du något mer annat än att reta mig ? Nej vi hörs säjer hon och lägger på luren i örat på Eric som log nu.

Ha ha ha säjer han det skulle nog fungera hon vet att vi är osams att jag lämnade från Alcides gård tidigare i all hast vad hon tydligen inte vet är att Sookie kom till mig på Fantasia senare det kvällen. Det tyder på att hennes spion var kvar på festen och bevakade Sookie. Men det borde ju betyda att hon eller han följde efter henne till fantasia också eller hur. Jag tror att det är min dagman Mustapha Khan som har fått betalt av Drottning Freya för att spionera på mig och Sookie. Han var ju skadad efter fighten han hade med Jannlyn tidigare den kvällen och att han inte alls kunde följa efter Sookie och Sam när det åkte. Han tänkte nog att inget viktigt hade hänt.

Jag tror säjer Karin att din idee kommer att hålla, men hur får vi Sookie till Rhodes utan att någon vet att hon har blivit fee Vampyr? Hon kommer ju att behöva synas på invignings festen du vet? Säjer Karin. Ja säjer både Pam och Eric samtidigt. Vet inte riktigt ännu hur vi skall lösa de, men hon kanske skulle kunna få matförgiftning eller vad tror ni säjer Eric. Ja det var en väldigt bra idee eftersom det skulle se konstigt ut om hon blev sjuk med dit vampyr blod i sig du vet säjer Pam. Så Iden är att hon blir matförgiftad och att Riddaren Robert och hans personal vaktar henne på hotellet tills det är dax för rättegången. Kan vi säja att vi 4 *+ Robert ville ha 2 dagars semester innan för att visa lite av staden Rhodes för Sookie eller åtminstone jag och Sookie säjer Karin. Robert är hemlig att han åker med oss dit folk tror att han kommer direkt från New York till topp mötet säjer Eric. Vidare så vet inte folk att vi känner varandra eller är vampyr syskon ännu och så vill vi att det skall vara tillsvidare. Säjer Eric.

Eric säjer Karin kommer Nora dit? Nora ja jag tror det säjer Eric. Ja då borde du berätta för Sookie att hon är en galen gammal vampyr älskare till dig säjer både Pam och Karin unisont till Eric. Hon kommer att döda Sookie om hon får redan på att hon är din blodbunda vampyr barn, samt hustru du vet. Du borde nog även informera den gamla orakelprästinnan om detta du vet, Eftersom Nora jobbar på myndigheterna du vet. Jag har redan pratat med den gamla Orakelprästinna om detta säjer Eric, Nora har fått möta den sanna döden för detta eftersom detta är ett allvarligt hot, ingen vill att ett nytt krig mellan fee och vampyrer skall utbryta, så därför är hon död för att ha försökt dölja papprena som jag skickade till den gamla orakelprästinnan för att registrera Sookie som mitt blodbunda vampyr barn/ Hustru som tur va ringde både jag och min advokat herr Desmond Cataliades till henne och då hade pappren inte kommit fram sa hon men jag visste att Nora hade tagit emot dem eftersom jag hade fått en bekräftelse från henne. Jag vidarebefordrade den till Den gamla Orakelprästinnan. Men visst kan jag berätta vem Nora var så att inte hon får höra något så att hon tror att jag älskade henne som hon har gått runt och ljugit om i alla dessa år. Jag har aldrig älskat Nora hon var ett misstag som jag gjorde när jag knullade henne, säjer Eric.

Jag vill att ni stannar här i natt säjer Eric till sina barn Karin och Pam. Ni har ju era rum här det skulle vara bättre för mig om ni är här när hon vaknar om hon blir sur på mig för att ha blivit en fee vampyr ni vet. Doktor Ludwig kommer att vara här när mörkret faller i morgon också hon kan förklara för Sookie vad som har hänt och varför.

Nu måste jag gå och maila min beställning om en dubbel kista, innan gryningen kommer säjer Eric. Vi syns i morgon barn säjer han och kysste dem på deras huvuden och gick.

God natt mästare…. Säjer de och gick.

Eric tog brickan och gick in till köket för att diska ur flaskorna och lägga dem i retur lådan. Han gick sedan till kontoret för att snabbt mail beställningen innan han gick ner till Sookie och deras kammare. Han drog Sookie intill sig och dog för dagen.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Eric låg i sängen och tänkte precis innan solen skulle ta honom. Han tänkte på att vampyrer inte har råd att ha känslor de gör dem svaga. Jag som i över tusen år har promenerat i mörker. Karaktären av den vampyr jag har behövt vara kräver att jag är brutal och hjärtlös. Känslor, vare sig bra eller dåligt, hatar eller älskar, om det visas, är det svagheter. För att jag Eric skulle överleva, har jag att vara så kall som sten. Så går du in min egen personliga lilla sol "sookie" i min bar och blir min lilla svaghet. Jag försökte att inte tänka eller ha känslor, men mellan alla våra möten har isen smält bara lite mer och mer. Du min lover har tinat mitt hjärta och tillsammans skall vi vara starka. Du skall aldrig mera vara min svaghet, nu när du vaknar som vampyr, jag tänkte på vad du kallade mig när vi först möttes kall som sten och att jag inte hade några känslor. I morgon bitti när jag vaknar kommer du att stiga som vampyr tänkte Eric, de var de sista han tänke, sen tog solen honom.

När Eric vaknar nästa kväll så tänker han på att han kommer att få besök i kväll av sin tempelherre riddare Robert de Saule, det skall bli kul att få träffa honom och få honom att lära känna min Sookie, eftersom han kommer att hjälpa oss att tänka lite mer säkerhet kring sookie. Eric reste sig och gick snabbt in i duschen, han klädde snabbt på sig och gick för att värma blod till sin hustru som snart skulle vakna. Han hörde hur dörr klockan ringde, han hörde Pam gå och öppna dörren. Eric visste att det var doktor Amy Ludwig som hade kommit för att övervaka Sookie´s stigning som Vampyr, samt förklara för henne vad som hänt. Han kände Sookie börja röra på sig, samtidigt som doktor Amy Ludwig kom in i Eric kammare.

Sookie jag sa Eric högt, jag vill ha dig i min famn hela tiden, även om det bara är för att bita dig, att gnida dig, slicka dig, att gnida mig själv över dig för att markera dig som min inifrån och ut. Jag har aldrig önskat att ha mitt blod inuti något så mycket som jag önskar mitt blod i dig. Du passar mig som du hade gjorts för mig, som din kropp passar mig. Jag väntat över 1000 år för min kompis Sookie och det är du min lover. Så Ja min kärlek jag är överlycklig över detta. Nu behöver du dricka lite blod, sen skall doktor Amy Ludwig förklara vad som hände efter det att du använt Cluviel dor. Aldrig mer skall någon som Filipe eller Freya uttnyttja mig, för att inte skada min Svaghet för att få sin vilja igenom.

Så min unga dam, du har önskat med cluveil dor – a fairy love token nu. Vad jag förstår från Eric är att du räddade din vän Sam från döden. Nu är det ju så att det finns olika typer av kärlek, syskon kärlek, vän kärlek, och den riktiga kärlek för någon som man älskar och vill leva med. Så när du sa Lev så hände följande, du måste ha haft en inre önskan att få leva med din kärlek Eric för evigt. Det är därför som du nu har blivit 40 % fee och 60 % vampyr blodbundet barn till Eric. Nu är min andra fråga har du haft någon annan inre önskan som du skulle vilja ha uppfylld men som du vet i vanliga fall inte skulle kunna hända som tex ett barn med Eric? Ja säjer Sookie lite tyst det har jag. Då förstår jag varför du inte blev 100 % vampyr nämligen. Jag tror att du kommer att komma in i en fee löp period när du vill ha barn och du väljer din partner och blir väldigt possessiv om honom ingen får se eller röra honom, han kommer att bli likadan om dig den perioden, alltså ännu mer en vanligt. Denna period kommer att inträffa om ett par månader tror jag säjer doktor Amy Ludwig. Du och Eric måste byta blod minst 3 gånger per natt de närmaste 3 nätterna, så att de magiska doften försvinner innan topp mötet i Rhodes om 4 nätter så måste vi alla resa till Rhodes. Så Sookie är det något du undrar eller är arg över? Kommer jag att kunna leva för alltid med Eric nu? Ja Sookie det kommer du. När då är det inget annat jag undrar just nu, är ganska överväldigad just nu måste jag erkänna säjer Sookie. Eric jag är inte arg på dig, jag vet att du inte har gjort mig till vampyr detta är min innersta vilja tydligen. Jag tror inte ens jag själv visste eller ville erkänna för mig själv säjer Sookie, Nu kan jag får mer Blood? Kan jag få se mina syrror nu ?

Eric släppte ut ett skratt och gick till dörren och öppnade den. Pam och Karin har sått och väntat på att få träffa sin nya lilla syster. Här kommer blod lilla syster säjer Pam. Karin har med sig en kanna med blood och Pam ett fyllt glas. Nu få se, res dig, vi vill se hur vacker du är, samt gärna ha varsin kram säjer Pam och Karin. Tänk säjer Pam vad kul vi skall ha vi 3 när vi tillsammans kan reta gallfeber på vår skapare. Eric släppte ut ett litet morr… och skrattade och log. Nu skall vi låta Sookie klä på sig, medans jag och Karin går och släpper in Eric´s vampyr bror Robert.

Robert ? säjer Sookie? Ja han är på väg hit från flygplatsen nu. Han och Karin samt Pam och dig är de ända jag litar på. Han skall hjälpa oss med säkerheten kring dig min kära. Det är nämligen så att den gamla Orakelprästinnan inte vill avslöja att du har blivit fee- vampyr. Hon vill att det skall vara hemligt ända tills rättegången. Så vi måste gå upp nu min kära för att börja planera, så klä på annars så kommer vi inte upp alls i kväll och jag vill gärna ha lite kvar av kvällen i idag så jag kan älska med min hustru säjer Eric.

Eric och jag gick upp när jag klätt på mig. Precis när jag kommit upp så kom Robert in genom dörren. Eric sprang och gav Robert en kram. Jag Sookie stod kvar och väntade lite. Eric sa, kom Sookie hälsa på min bror. Hej, sa jag, Ja jag kan se varför du är så tagen av henne, säjer Robert. Nu Eric säjer Sookie bjud in honom så skall jag gå in i köket och värma blod till oss alla. Jag hjälper till säjer Pam.

Vi satt oss alla vid bordet, när jag och pam kom med blodet och glasen på en bricka. Så säjer Eric, det är bara vi, Karin, Pam, Robert och Så du min kära Sookie som kommer att veta om vad som händer och vi måste planera hur vi skall ta oss till topp mötet utan att någon vet att Sookie har blivit vampyr. För som det var nu skulle Kung Filip´s flyplan gå ner i New Orleans först och sen i Shrevport för att plocka upp oss Louisinana vampyrer + telepathen. I New Orleans skulle Cleo och Rasul samt Indira hämtas upp, Här i Shrevport skulle, Eric, Pam, Karin, Bill samt Sookie hämtas upp som planeringen var nu. Ja det var Louisianas representanter på topp mötet i Rhodes.  
Vi förstod alla att jag inte kunde flyga med det vanliga flygplanet med Filipe och hans följe från nevada och arkansas. Så hur skulle vi ljuga ihop detta. Alla var tysta en stund, helt plötsligt säjer Sookie. Kommer ni ihåg när jag var i Rhodes med Barry den andra telepathen för att läsa av personal på hotell Giza för topp mötet för 4 månader sen. Ja säjer Eric, vad ville du med detta Sookie ? Kan man inte säja till Filipe att jag behövdes på Hotell Four Season, för att läsa av deras personal för att det skall vara så säkert som möjligt för den gamla Orakelprästinnan och hennes personal. Kung Filipe skulle väl aldrig i fråga sätta en order från den gamla orakelprästinnan skulle han, inte skulle han väl ifråga sätta de? Säjer Sookie. Utmärk ideé Sookie säjer Pam, jag har alltid sagt att du kan tänka utanför boxarna. Ja jag går och ringer den gamla orakelprästinnan direkt säjer Eric, för att tala om vår plan och hon kommer att bli glad att höra att du rest som fee-vampyr nu Sookie säjer Eric. Men tyvärr kan nog bara du och jag samt Robert åka med på detta uppdrag säjer Eric. Inte alla vi som jag tänkte från början säjer han, tänkte att vi kunde säja att vi skulle ha semester ihop, men denna idé är mycket säkrare för oss alla.

Sookie säjer Eric, jag har pratat med den gamla orakelprästinna, min advokat samt mydigheterna om dig, Eftersom vi har en rättegång om mitt framtida äktenskap med Drottning Freya på Rhodes ändå. Nu spelar inte den rättegången så mycket roll längre då jag redan har en vampyr hustru. Men rättegången måste hållas i alla fall och som den gamla orakelprästinnan sa så spelar filipe och freya falskt och det skall avslöjas där. Så kan du höra mig eller är det tyst fortfarande säjer Eric. Ni är tysta säjer Sookie. Tur nog men jag kan höra vakten i kuren där nere vid ingången till detta område, så jag är fortfarande telepatiska säjer Sookie.

På toppmötet skulle de olika klanerna vara representerade samt kungar och drottningar oss dess utvalda personal från de olika staterna, samt domstolen med den gamla orakel prästinnan och 4 st ledamöter, dessa fyra vampyrer var den yttersta auktoriteten, var och en representerade en av de fyra vampyr klanerna. Vår klan var Amun, var östkusten klanen Moshup var västra klanen Zeus och västkusten var Narayana. Att ha de olika delarna representerades på toppmöten krävs lite säkerhet sen bomben sist på det förra toppmötet, så denna gång är det att arbeta lite magi samt anställa britlingens som säkerheten, samt elektronisk kontroll av allt bagage och rigorösa kontroller av all personal. Så Sookie och Barry den andra telepathen hade varit i Rhodes 4 månader innan för kontroll av all personal. De fick bra betalt av myndigheten för vampyr affärer. Detta arbete tog 1 månad att utföra och Sookie fick lite bra betalt som hon normalt tjänar under 1 år som servetris

Giza hotell eller pyramiden som den kallades i folkmun, var de hotell som topp konferensen skulle hållas på. Sviterna i pyramiden av Giza hade fått några uppdateringar sedan Fellowhip of Sun bomb försöket. Inredningarna hade uppdaterats förstås och inredningen men fortfarande kvar intrycket att du besökte egyptiska kungahuset. De arkitektoniska förändringarna var en annan fråga hade varje vampyr svit nu en räddningsrutschbanan som körde längden av pyramiden till marken nedan. De res kistor arrangerades på medar placerades vid ingången till varje ränna. Konstruktionen var sådan att en liten människa nu kunde driva sina avgifter till säkerhet vid en brand eller bombhot. De mänskliga våningen hade ett annat system för brandstegen som löpte längs sidan av vampyr rännor och brandsäkrafiltar hade lämnats för alla.

Utsidan av hotellet liknade fortfarande en aning platt egyptisk pyramid, med det bandning av broms och silver glas betecknar Vampyr från Människliga våningarna. Sarkofagen arrangerades på framsidan av byggnaden och foajén gav en illusion av en egyptisk grav. Säkerheten var massiv den patrullerades av Britlingens som särskilt anlitas av hotellet. Vårt hotell hade också massiv säkerhet som likanade på Giza hotellet men lite annorlunda givetvis, här fanns även här Britlingens som säkerhet under veckan som topp mötet hölls. Annars skulle inte hotellet kunna inkvarteras under topp mötet, utan få stängas, så därför var det billigare för hotellet att anlita Britlingens som säkerhet.

Men vi skulle bo på Four Season hotell ett annat lyx hotell ca 1 km ifrån Giza hotell, det kändes ganska säkert för oss att göra de, på detta hotell skulle även den gamla orakelprästinnan bo med sitt stryka av personal.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Kap 7

Vi skulle givetvis ha en svit på Giza hotell också, men bara för att byta om i och för att folk skulle tro att vi bodde där.

Nu runt bordet med Sookie. Pam, Karin, Eric och Robert i huset i Shrevport där planer inför topp mötet görs.

Så helt plötsligt så reser sig Sookie från bordet och säjer jag är törstig är det någon mer som vill ha blod? Nej det är bra säjer Pam, Karin, Robert och Eric. Ok säjer jag och går in i köket. Jag stänger in mig i mina känslor och helt plötsligt blir jag ledsen, tårar bryter ut på mina kinder. Tänk om Eric inte älskar mig? Tänk om han inte vill ha ett blodbundet vampyr barn till Hustru? Tänk om han ville skiljas från mig för att gå till Oklahoma. Ja alla tankar snurrar i mitt huvud. Jag går snabbt i väg till toaletten och låser dörren. Det tar inte många sekunder förrän jag hör Sookie öppna dörren NU! Skriker Eric åt mig. Nej vill inte, Pam kommer in i rummet och säjer jag kan prata med henne säjer hon gå du. Nej jag vet att jag måste prata med henne själv säjer han, Hon tvivlar på mina känslor för henne säjer han, jag kan känna det i blodet.

"Sookie säjer Eric jag vill vara ditt allt" Låt mig vara ditt allt. Mitt bröst är tätt med känslor jag har länge glömt & jag vet inte hur man skall uttrycka denna storm som rasar intui mig. Allt jag vet är att jag älskar min vackra kvinna. Så tvivla inte på mig, snälla öppna dörren.

Jag öppnar dörren sakta, vad hände, säjer Eric? Du har inte älskat med mig i sen jag blev vampyr, du sa för länge sen att vampyrer inte håller ihop så länge att det var ovanligt att vampyrer hade förhållande alls mellan vampyrer emellan. Så har du ledsanat på mig redan Eric? Säjer Sookie. ÅÅÅÅ vännen, anledningen till att jag inte knullat dig är att dina syrror ville hälsa på dig, att Robert skulle komma och att vi var tvungna att planera vår strategi. Förstår du?  
Jag har gått runt med stå kuk sen du vaknade i kväll har du inte sett det? Säjer Eric.

Men jag är kåt säjer jag har varit sen jag vaknat och jag är så förvirrad, säjer Sookie.

Han tappade otåligt byxorna runt vristerna och stod stolt framför mig , han visste precis hur gott han såg ut. Nu kom hit säjer han och sliter av mig mina trosor drar upp min kjol, jag Sookie slickade mina läppar för att uppmana honom. Han lyfte upp mig och tryckte huvudet på hans hårda kuk i min entré, reta mig bara tillräckligt för att jag tvingar honom resten av vägen i. Jag grymtade, " Mot väggen, jag behöver något att hålla fast vid! "Han var gärna följa och vred oss runt tills min rygg vilade på den släta kalla väggen. Japp, precis som i min dröm, enda riktiga. Jag nådde upp och höll på till kroken och använde det som ett ankare. Hans mjuka rörelser drev små stön ur min mun med varje dragkraft. Jag använde mina klackar för att dra sin röv mot mig att påminna honom att gå vidare med det ! Hans händer var koppning min röv och massera dem på samma gån , " Jag vill bara knulla dig och äta dig när du stöna så där . "

" Varsågod. "Jag drog efter andan när jag kände honom suga på min bröstvårta och sedan den andra , raspande hans huggtänder över dem . Det fanns inget som håller tillbaka, och jag ville inte att han skulle. Han höll fast mig och knuffade in mig, drar nästan hela vägen ut. Efter ungefär ett dussin gånger för att jag kände mig så skakig jag visste att jag inte skulle kunna hålla på mycket längre. Här var det, våg efter våg skaka min kropp, knackar någon sammanhållande tanke jag kan ha haft rätt ut ur mitt huvud. Han började mumla något mot min hud. Han gled sina huggtänder i den mjuka huden på sidan av mitt bröst och kom i hårda skurar, hans vrål dämpas i min hud. Vibrationen i munnen skickade en ny våg av extas rakt igenom mig och med att mina händer föll utanför ringen och jag föll mot honom. Han var beredd att fånga mig och krossade mitt halta kropp mot hans. Han lutade sig tillbaka och satte sig på yttersta kanten av badrumsbänken och suckade när han vaggas min kropp och nuzzled min hals samtidigt som jag nuzzlade hans nacke efter mitt bett i honom. Sakta satte han ner mig på marken, jag tittade upp på honom och märkte lite blod på hakan. Jag nådde upp på min tippy tår och slickade bort det av honom. Hans ansikte smälte igen, " Du kommer att vara död mig. "Jag visste vad han menade, och smekte hans ansikte .

Efter att jag städat upp mig lite och klädd, jag kollade spegeln och såg rufsiga manen runt mitt ansikte och ryckte på axlarna. Nu finns det verkligen ingen hemlighet om vad som just hade hänt i det här rummet. Eric färdig dressing och jag nådde över att öppna dörren. Utanför stod Pam! Eric vad det verkligen nödvändigt att knulla nu….. Pam skrek Sookie Ja det var det jag behövde de. Då skrattade Pam, så det var du….. Ja visste alltid att du skulle bli en kåt vampyr syster, du kommer att ha Eric tippande på hans tår hela tiden…

Nu kan vi fortsätta att planera nu alla väntar på att ni skulle bli klara med er Knullande… Ha säjer Eric, kan förstå de ni var förstås alldeles tysta så att ni skulle höra allt eller hur? Eric säjer jag och slår honom, de vi gjorde är privat, så mänsklig fortfarande min lilla fru sex är helt naturligt för oss vampyrer och det kommer du allt märka snart.

Så vi måste köpa kläder åt Sookie säjer Pam, Karin och du får ta hand om det i morgon kväll. Jag måste gå till Fangtasia i morgon kväll en stund och Sookie får inte synas förrän på rättegången i Rhodes, det sa Den gamla Orakelprästinnan till mig. Jag är ju här säjer Robert vi kan umgås och lära känna varandra, Om du ger Sookie en order att hon måste lyssna till mig när du inte är här så skall allt gå bra.

Vi åker i övermorgon du, jag och Robert säjer Eric till Rhodes och jag måste se till att allt är bra med mitt sheriff område samt se till att Fangtasia blir öppet samt prata med Vampyrerna som blir kvar i mitt område, så att de vet vem som blir ansvarig när vi är borta. Jag behöver även sitta och visa mig för massorna innan vi åker. Thalia blir ansvarig tillfällig sheriff när jag & Pam, samt Karin är borta. Hon skall se till att Baren sköts så att vampyrerna som är kvar dyker upp som det skall, samt ta hand om eventuella problem som kan dyka upp. Chow & Clancey kör baren tillsammans medans Thalia är Tillfällig sheriff.

Nu ååå andra sidan säjer Eric, Sookie jag har köpt ett halsband till dig både Pam, Karin och Jag har likadana. Det är ett bevis på att jag är er Maker, det är mitt familjevapen när jag var viking. Det visar att vi hör ihop allihopa att om det bråkar med dig så bråkar det med oss alla.

Men till dig min fru har jag ytterligare en sak, nämligen en ring som visar att du är min fru, jag kommer givetvis att ha en likadan ring som visar att jag är din make. Så godtar du ringen? Säjer Eric.

Ja, Ja, ja säjer jag med blodiga tårar i ögonen. Jag hatar fortfarande dina tårar min fru även om det är lycko tårar som du brukar säja ibland.

Ja säjer Robert till Eric skall jag boka vårt Jetplan tills i övermorgon eller? Ja det blir bra Robert, Boka så nära solnedgången som möjligt så slipper Sookie resa i kista. Ja ok jag använder dit kontor då säjer Robert.

Va va va säjer Sookie! Ett eget Jetplan!

Hi hi säjer Pam & Karin tillsammans ja Eric och Robert äger 2 likadana jetplan som det hyr ut till vampyrer som vill resa någonstans över hela världen. Det är en lönsam idé de har tillsammans. Bägge planen ser likadana ut har 3 sovrum med dusch och toalett i varje sovrum. 15 stolar att sitta vid samt ett konferens bord med 15 stolar runt. Även toalett ute vid sittstolarna. Så det är ganska stora plan de har och det brukar vara uthyrda hela tiden, så det pratar om att beställa ett till likadant plan. Men vilka har råd att hyra ett sådan plan? Å sookie säjer Pam har du glömt att det flesta vampyrer har mycket pengar eftersom det har funnits ett tag.

Nu säjer Eric till Sookie i morgon kväll måste du vara hemma. Du kan inte synas någonstans eftersom inga under inga omständigheter får veta att du blivit fee-vampyr. Så i morgon kommer du och Robert bli kvar här ensamma. Gud va kul säjer Pam, då kan du be Robert berätta lite lustiga historier som hans och Eric´s stapatser genom tiderna. De har gjort en del dumma saker du vet. Pamela säjer Eric stramt. Nu va inte sådan Eric säjer Sookie och Karin tillsammans. Men säjer Eric, då kan du väl även be honom berätta lite om Pam och Karin när du ändå håller på, även ni har gjort lite saker ni vet som även jag kan berätta om ni vet….

Så säjer Pam nu när planeringen verkar vara klar, kanske en film i vardagsrummet ett tag. Ja du Eric verkar ju behöva öppna dina byxor, de verka ju vara försmå för dig av någon anledning verkar du behöva Sookie desperat. Så jag, Karin och Robert kan faktiskt roa oss själva en stund. Ni två verkar behöva lite ensam tid.

Så säjer Eric, till Sookie med ett lyft ögonbryn skall vi krypa till sängs min kära för att ha lite sex, och åter sex….. Kanske en avsugning .. stop säjer Sookie. Kom nu min älskvärda make. Jag lyfter upp Sookie och med vampyr hastighet springer jag ner till vår kammare, slår in koden. Jag känner Eric´s känslor direkt när han stänger dörren han släpper ner mig och han var långsam och varsam när han kysste mig. Hans tunga utforskade min mun lätt som min kom för att träffa den, som att snorkla i stället för dykning. Kontrasten mellan den fasta styrkan i den här mannen och hans mjuka läppar fortfarande förvånade mig. De gjutna försiktigt att bryta om och om igen, jag älskade känslan av dem. Mina händer släpade över hans skjorta, för att utforska den silkeslena huden på bröstet, över axlarna , upp sladd musklerna i nacken och på hans ansikte . Mina fingertoppar sökt ut benen i hans kinder och bågen av ögonbrynen innan han flyttade in i hans hår. Jag kände en känsla av frid och riktigheten bosätta.  
Eric flyttade till knäna när jag började knäppa upp min klänning. Jag sa till honom med en blick för att stanna kvar och bara titta. Hans huggtänder sprang ut och hans ögon lyste när han såg rörelser mina fingrar. När jag hade tillräckligt med knappar ogjort Jag gled klänningen från mina axlar och låta materialet faller till golvet runt mina fötter. Eric inhaleras hårt och stannade mycket fortfarande utom för hans ögon, som strövade över min kropp från topp till tå, och hans kuk som var plötsligt uppenbart genom tyget på hans byxor.  
Han var fortfarande en lång tid, men strax innan jag kunde få obekväma står ensam i det öppna, började han att arbeta sig mot mig på knä. Hans huggtänder var helt utsträckt och han sprang tungan över dem, Hans ögon fortsatte att sluka mig som en fest. Min kropp svarade på hans blick som om det var hans beröring och jag darrade av förväntan. Till slut var han tillräckligt nära för att röra, men det gjorde han inte. Knä framför mig han tittade upp i mina ögon. En lastbilslastav känslor svepte över mig. Jag kunde inte stå ut med att inte röra honom längre och smekte hans hår. Han log mot mig sedan tappade hans ögon på min mage.  
Framåtlutad han lindade sina armar runt min midja och kysste den mjuka huden ovanför min navel. Jag kände att mina knän vingla något vid lätt beröring av hans läppar och hans armar höll mig hårdare. Jag fortsatte att smeka hans hår, tittar ner i förundran på Gud på knä framför mig, dyrka min kropp. Eric fortsatte att kyssa området mellan mina bröst och min navel som hans fingrar började spåra kanterna på underkläder. Jag ville ta honom, kasta honom tillbaka på golvet och klättra ombord, men jag visste att han ville ta sin tid så jag höll stilla och fokuserade på de rankor av njutning som slingrande väg genom mina ådror. Sig i våra magar som vi kysste och smekte varandra.

Han satte igång att ta bort underkläder med en delikat precision. När jag var naken han känsligt bort sina kläder, lade sig bredvid mig och tittade in i mina ögon.  
"Jag vill göra det rätt. "viskade han hest. Jag bara nickade, långt bortom orden i denna punkt.  
Han lutade sig fram och kysste mig igen som hans hand sprang längden på min kropp. Det gick inte att hålla tillbaka längre Jag stönade och sträckte sig efter honom och drog honom över mig och trycker på så mycket av mig mot honom som jag kunde. Kyssen intensifierades och jag kunde känna hans avsikter mot mitt ben. Jag tog tag i hans hår, hans nacke, hans axlar och drog honom till mig som jag drivit upp mot honom.  
Efter en stund drog han tillbaka för att låta mig andas och jag särade på benen och skiftade lite för att lösa honom mellan dem när han flyttade sin tunga till mina bröst. Jag flämtade och välvda ryggen på känslan av hans tunga och huggtänder. Jag kunde känna Eric sakta dra hans mage muskler att ytterligare förvärra min klitoris med en djup tryck som han malde mot mig, vilket gör mig stöna och krypa mina fingrar i hans hår som svar . Jag måste ha gripit ganska hårt som jag kände honom morra mot min bröstvårta. De resulterande vibrationer nästan skickade mig över kanten och jag grep hårdare. Eric lyfte huvudet och tittade upp på mig med ett skratt.  
Att se hans ögon Jag drog huvudet tillbaka till gruvan så jag kunde kyssa honom lite mer Jag kunde inte få nog av honom. Inburning mig i sina armar han rullade oss över så jag var på toppen av honom utan att bryta kyssen. När jag behövde andas jag sköt upp att sitta gränsöverskridande honom, utom sig av förväntan och lyfta upp på knä. Jag höll hans ögon som jag kommit mellan oss att använda sin känsliga tips att reta min entré , glider den längs min våta veck . Med våra ögon låsta på varandra jag välkomnade hans nådiga gott. Obligationen surr och pulserande med vår ömsesidiga kärlek, lust, passion och glädje. Det kändes som om hela skogen omkring oss sjöng med det.  
Jag bosatte mig själv som mina murar sträckte sig för att rymma honom. När han lämnades in så djupt inom mig som det var möjligt att vara Eric satte sig upp och borstade mitt hår tillbaka från mitt ansikte. Han fångade mina ögon, kysste mig försiktigt, sedan drog tillbaka för att titta på mig igen.  
"Sookie ?" Han sade att höja sina ögonbryn på mig. Jag kom ihåg ögonblicket. Jag visste vad han frågade, men den här gången var jag inte bara acceptera det, jag ville ha det .  
" Eric ". Jag svarade att tippa huvudet åt sidan. Hans glädje hälls i obligationen, som han krossade mig till sitt bröst och slickade min hals. Jag kände nöjen från honom när han skiftade hans höfter en aning, och jag kom ihåg vad jag hade sagt nästa. Denna gång jag låst mina höfter mot hans bäcken båge och han tryckte sig ännu längre in i mig som hans huggtänder sjunkit i min hals. Jag drog efter andan när jag hade innan, men nu var det med glädje, inte ont, och jag höll hans huvud mot min hals. Gåshud av välbehag täckte min kropp från den dubbel penetration. Jag rockade mina höfter och viskade hans namn ingjuta den med så mycket kärlek som jag kunde.  
Alltför snart tycktes det, drog han tillbaka något och slickade såret. När han såg på mig hans ögon var överväldigande i sin blå intensitet.  
Sookie, säjer Eric bit mig, jag då tryckte mina läppar och släpper ut mina nya huggtänder och biter sen drar jag mot såret drar djupt. En lång djupt stönande kom från Eric och han började röra sig inom mig som jag sög på hans bröst, dra i hans bröstvårta tillsammans med hans blod i min mun. Jag kunde känna hur det kändes för honom och en intensiv njutning stormade genom min kropp, kopplar mitt sinne från allt, men de känslor som kör upplopp genom mig . Jag drog hårdare och längre, kämpar mot det helande som redan pågick. Erics stön blev högre och han flyttade med fler ändamål. Mina muskler Kontrakten omkring honom som han ryckte, ropade, och sedan vår gemensamma orgasm var allt jag visste.

Gud är det alltid så här mellan vampyrer? Nej min kärlek det är det inte men mellan oss är det speciellt eftersom vi är själsfränder. Eric jag känner mig slö, Ja det är för att gryningen är nära. Jag lyfte upp Sookie i sängen hämtade en handduk för att tvätta av henne lite. Sen la jag mig i sängen drog henne till mig och sa god natt min hustru.


	8. Chapter 8

Kap 8

Vaknade upp av att min Eric slickade min fitta, ett otroligt härligt uppvaknade måste jag säja. Han flytta upp och slack in sin kuk så fort min första orgasm kommit. Vi knullade långsamt och väl behövligt, Jag bet tag i Eric's nacke och drack hans blod, när jag känner hans orgasm komma samtidigt som han dricker ur mig. Jag och Eric exploderade tillsammans. Vi stiger upp efter en stunds mysning tillsammans i sängen. Vi går in i duschen och tar en snabb dusch eftersom vår älskog tog ett tag så var Eric lite stressad han behövde åka till Fangtasia för att tand om de sista ärendena innan vår avresa i morgon. Jag klär på mig underkläder efter det så tar jag på mig en Jeans kjol som är bekväm samt en av Eric´s använda t-shirt för att kunna känna hans doft när han är borta. Det är för att lugna mig som jag klär på mig hans t-shirt. Eric små ler när han ser mig i hans använda T-shirt. Jag vet att han älskar att se mig i den.

Vi går upp och hittar Pam & Karin redo att gå till Fangtasia för kvällen de väntar bara på Eric. Eric tar mig i hans famn och säjer min kära nu måste du lyda Robert, jag känner Erics mästare kommando komma på mig och jag känner mig tvungen att lyda Robert när Eric inte är här. Eric ger mig en av sina berömda kyssar så vi glömmer bort oss själva tills Pam harklar sig lite. Eric avbryter sin kyss och säjer Hej på ett tag.  
De går ut till Garaget och tar Mercedes M klassens Suv en ny bil han har köpt till mig. Den är större och de får lätt plats de 3. Jag hör garaget öppnas och stängs och vet att jag och Robert är själva.

Så är du hungrig Sookie, skall vi börja i Köket med Blod. Ja tack säjer Sookie, jag är jätte hungrig även om jag hade Eric´s blod innan vi kom upp. säjer Robert, men jag kan tänka mig att du har gjort av med lite blod också…..

Så skall vi sätta oss i vardags rummet eller? säjer Sookie

Okej, har Eric berättat något om vår gemensamma historia ? Frågar Robert

Jag sade: Nej inte riktigt. Allt jag vet är att du är den enda manliga vampyr som jag vet han litar på och att du delade samma Maker.

Han nickade och sa, " Ja , vår Skapare var en stor samlare av krigare . Han var en mycket grym Mästare, och jag kan ärligt säga att när han träffade sin sista död, blev jag glad . Eric var närvarande när jag blev vampyr, och av någon anledning han förbarmade sig över mig. jag hade varit en mycket from, mycket hängiven katolik och tanken på att bli en varelse av natten var helt motbjudande för mig. han hjälpte mig genom de första åren i många avseenden. genom exempel, han lärde så småningom mig att ta glädje i min nya tillvaro. för otaliga år, kämpade vi sida vid sida i många strider. Tillsammans var vi en formidabel stridskraft, men mer än så vi bildade ett band av vänskap som har varat alla dessa århundraden.  
Efter vår föraktade Maker träffade sin sista död, hans band av krigare alla gick skilda vägar.

För vår typ, transatlantiska resor var utomordentligt farlig i gamla dagar, och många skulle inte riskera det. När jag först kom till New York på 1840-talet, var det inte mycket mer än en mygga angripna träsk, men av någon anledning som jag gillade i New York.  
Nästan från början var det staden som aldrig sover, vilket naturligtvis är perfekt för en vampyr ! Med den tillströmningen av invandrare, livsmedelsförsörjningen var oändlig, med mycket få frågor! Även för vampyrer, det fanns otaliga affärsmöjligheter. Efter att jag blev etablerad, kontaktade jag Eric, och uppmuntrade honom att gå med mig. Han kom inte med en gång, men till slut gjorde han sin väg hit.  
Tillsammans köpte vi en hel del mark här på Manhattan som har uppskattat enormt under åren. Från det första jag älskade det här, men Viking behövs alltid för att vandra lite. Han var alltid bra på att tjäna pengar, men! Vart han än gick, han lyckades vara på oavsett var lönsamma, även om vi fortfarande ledde en mycket dold tillvaro. Han är också en utmärkt strateg, trots att han i vår tidiga år var mycket mer impulsiv än han är nu !

Av någon anledning blev han alltid dras till söder. Om du frågade honom varför, kunde han inte förklara det. Jag var inte så förvånad när han bosatte sig i Louisiana. Jag visste att han var förtjust i Sophie Ann, och när hon bad honom komma att bli en av hennes Sheriffs, gick han. Nu undrar jag väldigt mycket om han åkte dit för att hitta dig. "

Mellan värmen från elden, drycken, och hans charmiga röst, jag hade glatt vaggas av hans berättelse. Vid detta sista påstående, men jag var tvungen att avbryta. Jag sa, " Jag förstår att han har varit i Louisiana under lång tid. Vi träffade mindre än två år sedan. Hur kunde han ha kommit för mig? "  
Robert tittade på mig med dessa fantastiska havs gröna ögon för en lång stund, och sedan sa , " Sookie , jag tror att det kanske ni två är ödesbestämd. "  
Fated. Samma ord hålls dyker upp, och först trodde jag det var nonchalant betydde, nu kunde jag se att det kanske hade en djupare mening än vad jag visste. Så jag frågade " ödesbestämd? Finns det något sådant? "  
Han sade, "Åh, ja. Jag tror att det är en extremt sällsynt sak, en framtid ordinerad av gudarna, men jag tror de. Det är något speciellt med er två, både enskilt och tillsammans. Ett ödesbestämt par är vanligtvis samlade för något större syfte, även om jag har ingen aning om vad det kan vara i ditt fall." Men kanske var det meningen att han genom magi skulle bli din skapare för att få behålla sin självständighet och för att få behålla sin kärlek. Vem som helst av oss som är nära Eric kan se med vilket djup han älskar dig. Men Eric visar inte de utåt för vem som helst eftersom han måste vara en fruktad sheriff vampyr.

Så säjer Robert nu har vi pratat om lite djupa saker, nu tar vi lite roligt. Har Eric berättat någonting om när vi två var i Thailand i huvudstaden Bangkok precis innan den stora revolutionen, då vampyrerna kom ut?

Nä det har han inte säjer Sookie.

Ok vi hade varit i Bangkok ett par dagar och var hungriga och lite små kåta som bara vampyrer blir när man är hungrig. Så vi gick in i en bar och Eric hittade en skit snygg tjej som han stöte på för att få hennes uppmärksamhet så han kunde glamour henne att gå utanför för att mata honom och knulla. Jag blev lite avundsjuk på honom för hon var verkligen snygg, jag försökte få honom att dela henne, men det ville inte Eric då. Så vi bestämde att återses i baren om 1 timme. Jag såg ut annan kvinna till mig själv som jag också glamour att föda mig och knulla mig bakom baren.

Eric bestämde sig för att han ville ta henne bakifrån för det var de han kände för då och tjejen propsade på just bakifrån. Eric tänkte inte så mycket på de just då. Han var dyng kåt som han brukar säja ibland och du vet hur han kan bli då. Bara knulla gäller då inget annat.

De hade hållit på ett tag när Eric bet tjejen i nacken då kom tjejen med ett sprut. Inte som Eric hade förvänta sig när fittan krampar sig runt kuken.

Eric var då snabb och la handen på vad han trodde var tjejens fitta, vad han fann i stället var en slak kuk. Han hade knullat en kille i röven, han var så kåt att han bara hade kört in kuken i vad han trodde fittan direkt, han hade inte satt sina fingrar för att mjuka upp tjejens fitta alls. Han kunde inte för när Eric inte får knulla på 1 vecka ja du vet hur han är han vill knulla varje kväll och helst flera gånger. Men märkte han inte att hon inte hade tuttar ? Han hade stora tuttar det var en transvitit, som hade gjort flera operationen för att få stora tuttar och långt brunt hår. Än i dag knullar inte Eric brun håriga tjejer, ja i dag har han bara dig förstås men innan dess.

Å gud är denna historia sann? Skattade Sookie så att tårarna rann ned för kinderna. Ja men givetvis om du frågar Eric har detta aldrig hänt.

Har du någon annan rolig historia?

Ja när vi var på Roskilde festivalen i Danmark när Eric fick tag på en tjej som var hög som ett hus hon hade tagit kokain, han märkte det inte förrän den var för sent. Då hade han redan tagit en mun av hennes blod och de räcker för att en vampyr skall bli påverkad. Eric gick runt och var hög som ett hus i dagar. Han skrattade och var helt galen, det var svårt att få honom att förstå att vi vampyrer inte kan gå ute i solen. Han ville ut på dagen och gå. Så vi fick sätta honom i silver, det var jag och Sara Kant min vampyr dotter med oss, hon var då ungefär 360 år gammal. Tur att han inte hade Pam med sig på denna resa, hon var i London då, ännu då för det hade blivit svårt för oss att hålla honom vid liv om han hade kunnat ge henne ett kommando att släppa honom.

Helt plötsligt hör vi garage porten öppnas och en bil kör in i garaget, vi hör att det är en Corvette på ljudet. Eric kommer in i huset och går till oss i vardagsrummet där vi sitter och pratar och dricker blod. Så vad gör ni ? frågar Eric och kollar på mig och Robert. Jag reser mig upp och hoppar upp i hans famn och kysser honom hårt, jag har saknat dig säjer jag lite lågt till honom. Bra säjer han bara. Han släpper ner mig och jag sätter mig ner i soffan igen. Så vad pratade ni om då när jag kom hem?  
Sookie säjer, Robert har berättat historien om en bar i Bangkok för mig samt historien om Roskilde festivalen i Danmark för mig, samt lite om er skapare, sen kom du in genom dörren.

Va men vad än Robert har sagt till dig om Bangkok så stämmer det inte. Säjer Eric.

Då skrattar Sookie igen så att tårarna sprutar och Robert säjer vad var det jag sa.

Mmm säjer Eric vad skrattar du åt Sookie? säjer Eric

Åt dig min kärlek. Han sa du skulle säga så exakt. Att du skulle förneka att det hade hänt. Ja Ja säjer Eric.

Då sa Robert,, hur är det med den tiden på 60-talet , där Eric fått tag på denna tjej som var hög på svampar och hamnade i skogen pratar med träden i timmar . " Robert ryter med skratt . " Jag svär Sook ni skulle ha sett honom , det var lustiga . "

Jag börjar fnissa . " Vänta , ya kan bli hög ? "

Eric stönar , " Ugh ja . Om du är full, vi blir fulla, om din högt vi kan bli hög. Det hela varierar på drogen personen använder, hur länge de har använt, och så vidare . Det är inte så illa när man vet att det kommer att slå dig, men flickan som jag matas från inte ens verkar vara berusad. "Han rullar sina ögon. "Det var hemskt Sookie, "han snörvlar något i med ledsen ton . "Jag tror att jag faktiskt sov i smutsen den natten. "

Robert säger: " Ja, och du plocka smuts, stenar och pinnar ur dina sprickor i veckor . "

Ha Ha säjer Eric, Nu Sookie har Robert berättat om den där gången när vi gick in på en bar/ nattklubb i Washington? Nä säjer Sookie. Nej nej nej säjer Robert den skall vi inte berätta. Nu tyst Robert säjer Sookie om du kunde berätta om Eric´s galna saker så får du tåla att Eric berättar något om dina.

Ja det var egentligen en gay klubb men det visste inte vi. Robert hade sett en snygg tjej utanför på gatan och fått en riktigt stenhård stå kuk som hade haft sönder blixtlåset i hans byxor, det var därför vi var tvungna att gå in där från början. Han var tvungen att lätta på trycket, så att säja ruska tupp. Hans plan var att snabb och smidigt smyga in på toaletten om runka.

Men säjer Sookie gick det inte bara att gömma kuken med skjortan?

Jo men han gick utan karlsonger och skjortan var inte så lång, det var modernt med korta skjortor just då. Så kuken var fullt synlig… Ååå säjer Sookie förstår.

Kan du tänka dig vilken succe han var när han gick in i den där gay baren men sin stora kuk ute! Ja Sookie han nästan lika stor kuk som jag har, Så den syntes verkligen. Vi han knappt in i baren förrän en lite kille kom fram och ställde sig på knä och började suga av honom där mitt bland alla människorna runt oss. Robert försökte gå bort men började stöna och stod kvar där hela tiden och njöt tills han kom med ett kraftfullt sprut rakt ner i halsen på killen. Eric gick gå fram och sa det var fräkt suga av min kille så där, stöta på andras killar va! Jag låsades morra lite och killen försvann snabbt där ifrån vi vände och gick där ifrån. Ja tack min kära bror för att du delade den pinsamma historien med Sookie. Vad skall hon tro om mig nu va!

Eric sa det var bara lite hämnd för att du berättade min pinsamma historia om Bangkok. Så sa Sookie skall vi kolla på film tills tjejerna kommer hem? Ja säjer Eric bra idé, det lär ta ett tag innan de kommer hem från sin shopping tur Sookie. Å nej det hade jag glömt bort de skulle ju handla kläder till mig eller hur. Ja om jag vet tjejerna rätt sa Robert så handlar de nog inte bara till dig Sookie. Så Robert har du sett Twilligt Breaking down ? det är en vampyr film sa Sookie. Nej den har jag inte sett. Bra då ser vi den sa Sookie, Eric sätter du på den åt oss. Självklart min kära.

Under tiden som filmen gick tänkte Eric tillbaka på den dagen då Sookie svimmade i baren, då han kände att han hade fått ett nytt vampyr barn. Han var djupt nere i sina tankar under tiden filmen på gick:

Då:

Eric tänkte på när jag hade tagit in den avsimmade Sookie från Pam, efter det att jag lugnat ner min ilska något så hade jag ringt till doktor Amy Ludwig. Då hade jag snabbt bitigt mig i min handled och givit mitt blod, jag hade varit tvungen att bita upp mitt bett 2 gånger innan jag kände mig någon så när nöjd, så att jag kunde vara säker på att min kärlek skulle överleva. Då Poppade doktor Amy Ludwig in på mitt kontor. Vad är det denna gång som är fel med telepathen? Ååå magi snurrar runt fröken Sookie, har du givit henne dit blod? Ja det har jag precis innan du kom. Bra för annars kan inte denna överföring från fee-människa ske till fee-vampyr. Vi kommer att behöva ses i morgon natt och natten efter det för att ge henne dit blod intravinöst, så du kommer att behöva mata med blodsäckar eller med givare eller få blod från din vampyr dotter. Trueblood räcker inte här du kommer att behöva ge henne en del blod så att magin försvinner innan Rhodes, som jag förstår ni skall till. Då kommer vi att vara säkra på att hon bara luktar som din blodbundna vampyr barn. Vi kommer att synas 1 timme efter solnedgången de dagarna, sen ringer du mig när hon vaknar så skall jag hjälpa till att förklara vad som hänt. Okej förstår du vampyr? Ja det gör jag. Bra då väntar jag betalningen som vanligt i slutet av veckan. Med ett popp var hon borta doktorn.

Ja vet var lite av de tankarna som Eric tänkte tillbaka på som han hade förträngt fram till nu. Han hade ett nytt blodbundet fee-vampyr barn tillika hustru.

Nutid:

Sookie som satt bredvid Eric hade märkt att han var djupt inne i sina egna tankar. Hon tog hans hand pussade den, Eric ryckte till lite och vände sitt huvud ner mot henne och gav henne en häftig kyss och samtidigt drog han henne till sitt knä. Han kelade med sin Sookie och smekte hennes rygg sakta medans det kollade klart på filmen, i väntan på att Karin och Pam skulle komma hem med massor av påsar, lådor m.m. efter kvällens stora shopping tur. Det var kläder, skor och tillbehör till Sookie´s Rhodes resa, men även kläder, skor till deras resa.


	9. Chapter 9

Kap 9

Helt plötsligt öppnas garage porten utifrån och en bil körs in, Vi hör garageporten stängas och vi hör Pam och Karin prata lite medans de tar de påsar och lådor från bakluckan in i huset, vi hör Pam säja vi från nog gå flera gånger.

Hej var gör ni? frågar Pam

Kollar på Film i väntan på att ni skulle komma hem från er stora shopping runda. Säjer Eric.

Okej vi har köpt en hel del till Sookie, men allt kommer inte nu en del kommer att levereras senare för vi har special beställt hela kollektioner av kläder och skor till henne Eric. Men vi har hittat de mesta av vad hon kommer att behöva i Rhodes, vi köpte Chanel Vintage kollektoner, vi köpte Valentino, Gucci, dolce & gabana kollektionen i kläd väg till henne.  
Vi har hittat fyra formella dräkter som innehåller både kavaj, byxor samt kort kjol från Chanel Vintage i färgerna röd, blå, svart, beige. En formell dräkt från Chanel med både byxor och 1 st lång kjol, 1 st kjol till knäna, kavaj i marin blå färg. Vardags kläder från Dolce & gabana, gucci, valentinio så som ett par Jeans, Jeans kjol kort modell tight, 1 st jeans kjol längre modell vidare stuk på kjolen. Toppar i olika modeller som passar till allt, Blus i vitt, beige, blå, svart, röd, vinröd, Sexiga underkläder från Viktorias secret, ett gäng string trosor, vanliga boxer trosor, bh olika modeller, korsetter, olika förföriska set, negligé, strumpebands hållare, alla i rött, svart, vitt, beige, blått, vinrött allihopa i flera par i varje färg. Vi har även köpt skor loubbotion, Gianvito Rossi, Valentino, Dolce & gabana, hög klackade skor med både öppna tår och hela pumps, sandaler i hög klack, stövlar, alla i färgerna svarta, beige, röda, blåa, vita, vinröda, röd/svarta, vit/svarta med pärlor på, Även skor med lägre klack i alla färgerna. Gymnastik skor vid behov, balett sko. Vi har även köpt väskor i alla modeller till dig. Men till Rhodes kommer du att behöva Kuvert väskor i alla färger att matcha dina kläder.

I st aftonkläningar har vi hittat en vit sjöjungfru formad kläning med hjärtformad hals, chape tåg med satäng tyll med spets och pärlor i vitt som når golvet. Denna klänning bra att ha med i reserv, ibland kan man behöva en vit klänning ibland inte.

1 st aftonkläning i A linjeformad, axelbands lös, A symmatrisk, satin spets med pärlbroderier i röd färg som når golvet.

aftonkläning med A linjeformad modell, hjärtformad hals, chiffon kläning med rufsar och pärlbroderier, går till golvet, denna i blå samt i röd modell

Aftonklänning Empire fyrkantig urringning, golvlång charmuse med broderade rufsar samt pärlbrodering denna i vinröd färg samt i plommonfärgad.

Klänning i a linje square urringning knälång modell i chiffong spets i röd, svart samt beige färg finns denna klänning i så vi köpte i alla färgerna. Denna funderar som cocktail dress.

Vi har även köpt den lilla svarta klänningen i kort modell med rund urringning. Denna modell av klänning har vi även köpt i blodröd färg samt i blå färg som liknar Eric´s ögon.

1 st klänning square urringning kort chiffon kläning med rufsa profilering i blå färg.

Vi tror att dessa klänningar och formella kläder samt lite informella kläder samt skor som passar i alla färger samt kuvert väskor i alla färger behövs till Rhodes lilla syster. Vi köpte även 4 stora resväskor att packa allt i samt smink till dig. Lugn syster vi kommer att hjälpa dig så att du vet vad som passar i vid de olika tillfällena på Rhodes.

Nu Eric så vi köpte även en sak till dig, Nämligen en liten leksak att använda på Rhodes på sookie när du känner att du vill straffa eller tortera henne det är en trosa som du skall sätta på Sookie det är nämligen ett par vibrerande trosor som är fjärrstyrda. Tänk att ni är på en tråkig tillställning på Rhodes och du trycker på den fjärrstyrda knappen i din ficka Eric. Du ser hur påverkad hon blir även om hon står på andra sidan rummet med oss.

Nu Robert vilka av dina barn kommer till Rhodes som säkerhets personal för Sookie? Frågar Pam.

Ja Sara Kant kommer hon är 313 år gammal är rödhårig kort tjej från sverige, hon är stark och har en förmåga att känna igen silver på lukten säjer Robert. Sen kommer Emil Ericsson en lång blod kille från Sverige han är 202 år gammal, duktig slagskämpe med både svärd och knivar. Han liknar Eric, Sookie. Kanske Eric måste passa dig när han är runt….!

Sen kommer Edward de Johnnes han är från England och är 500 år gammal han är brunhårig och kort kille, stark kille också en slagskämpe. Sen sist men inte minst har vi Alexssandro Bellentini från Italien han är 650 år gammal han är duktig på svärd och kan förflytta sig snabbare än normalt. De är mina barn och de kommer allihopa till Rhodes för att hjälpa till med vakta dig Sookie. Jag driver nämligen ett säkerhets bolag så de jobbar för mig allihopa. Så vi kommer att vara som en familj när de lär känna dig Sookie, Vi träffas ibland i New york allihopa när Eric, Pam har tid, Karin har inte varit med så mycket för hon har varit Sheriff i Sverige under många år. Hon har precis kommit hit har jag förstått, Jag tror hon har slutat sitt sheriff jobb i Sverige nu för att vara här med er.

Nu Eric frågar Robert kommer Lancelot Basso att komma hit? Vem är Lancelot Basso? frågar Sookie

Lancelot är vår Store bror Sookie han kommer också från Italien och är Eric´s första barn han är 800 år gammal. Han är Kung i New York med omkrets nu, så han kommer inte att komma hit just nu, men han kommer till topp Mötet. Hur ser han ut? Han är lång med svart hår och är en gammal tempelherreordsriddare som Eric räddade när han var sårad och skulle dö på ett slag fält i Jerusalem på 1200 talet. Han är speciell han kan också flyga, strida med svärd och kniv, han är stark och vågar så emot Eric precis som du lilla vän. Eric har du något kort på honom? Frågar Sookie. Ja de har jag skall visa dem för dig, Men vi kanske borde ringa honom på skype så kan du både prata och se honom samtidigt. Han vet inte än att han fått en ny lite syster. Så Pam hämtar du min bärbara dator så ringer vi honom de är precis 3 timmar till sol uppgång hos honom så han borde vara på kontoret nu.

Eric tog dator och ringde på skype till Lancelot. Lancelot svarade direkt mästare vad vill du? Det var ett tag sedan, hur mår du? Vad har hänt sen sist vi pratade har du lyckats fånga den berömda telepathen som du pratade så mycket om när vi pratade sist. Hon som lyckades stå emot min mästare. Henne skulle jag vilja träffa, Hej Pam hur är det ååå Karin är du där jag trodde du bodde i Stockholm och jobbade som Sheriff där. Hej bror jag har slutat som sheriff i Stockholm mästare behövde mig här för att hjälpa till med vår nya lilla syster.

ÅÅÅ en ny lite syster att reta är det den vackra blondinen bredvid dig Eric?

Hej jag är Sookie, telepathen som du pratade om och är din nya lilla syster. Ååå det är du som slog vår mästare och kom i väg med det. Dig vill jag gärna träffa, så när kommer ni hit då mästare?

Hej barn jag skall försöka att ta Sookie på en resa till New York snart. Men vi skall till Rhodes på topp mötet om ett par dagar så Robert är här också, Jag antar att vi syns där då. Hej Robert säjer Lancelot. Nä mästare jag är ledsen att avbryta er allihopa men jag måste snabba mig på att duscha och klä på har möte med Sherifferna om 1 timme inne i New York . Kul att se dig Sookie mäste, Pam, Karin och Robert ha det bra. Så la han på.

Ja det var din store bror Sookie säjer Pam och Karin han kan reta gallfeber på en säjer det tillsammans han är väldigt lik Eric i sättet som du kan förstå, han ger sig inte förrän han får tjejen han vill ha, han har tjejer springer efter honom precis som Eric har. Hur kunde du välja en med lika stort tjej tryck efter sig som du har. Han är i och för sig skit snygg….. och vilken kropp, och kuk säjer Pam.

Ja ha vad har ni gjort mera i kväll då annat än kollat på film Sookie? Jag och Robert satt länge och pratade han har berättat roliga historier om Eric, sen kom Eric hem och började berätta om historier om Robert. Ja de var de sen kom ni hem mitt i filmen.

"Goody , " hon klappar händerna tydligt upphetsad på att få sin tur Vet du vad älskar mer att göra förutom Sex, slagsmål, nämligen så älskar Eric att göra Karaoke .

"Inte en chans", säger jag i misstro.

"Ja, och han är mycket konkurrens kraftiga också. Det var en stor tävling i New York ett år , jag tror det var sent 80 rätt ? "Hon ser sig omkring planet och alla nickar, Eric suckar och skakar på huvudet i samförstånd.

"Så det var denna enorma tävling händer, och vissa dumbass blodpåse från en annan Karaoke bar hade sagt Eric att han inte har modet att tävla i den här tävlingen mot honom. Naturligtvis min pappa inte kunde stå för det och genast gick med på att göra tävlingen utan att ta reda alla relevanta fakta först. Pam lutar framåt något. "Ja, den här baren var inte vilken bar , det var en trans genus / gay bar . Alla de tävlande hade att komma klädd i drag den natten och göra sitt bästa kvinnliga imitation . "

" Oh oh vem gick han så? "Jag ber Pam och sedan vända till Eric studsande på min plats. " Vem gick du som honung ? "

" Åh snälla berätta inte för henne. "Eric praktiskt taget tigger dem

" CHER! "De alla ropa högt och jag brast i skratt .

"Nej inte en chans! "

" Herregud Sookie, du skulle ha sett det . Du kommer ihåg att video Cher gjorde där hon är klädd i något annat än en sele och ett leende? Jag tror det var för Om jag kunde Turn Back Time video. "

" Ja, det var som en, " säger jag och kunde se Cher dansande runt på marinen fartyget i sin svarta sele baddräkt fishnet sak. "Vänta, det gjorde du inte? "Jag flämtar och ser över på Eric.

"Åh han gjorde, men vår Eric var inte bara att gå in med en vanlig svart nummer, oh nej , han tillbringade en vecka att sy upp en magenta, sekvens sele svit , och hade lår höga magenta stövlar med matchande fisknät och en svart , lockig peruk . Åh, åh, åh , och han sjöng den låten till henne precis som Jesse James , det var stor . Han struttade sina grejer upp och ner det stadiet och hade alla pojkar swooning"

" Du drar mitt ben, " Jag fnissar.

"Tyvärr har hon inte älskare. Han suckar. "Men jag slog det asshole och vann tävlingen om det är någon tröst för dig? Säjer Eric med ett leende på sitt ansikte.

Så Sookie har du hört historien om Pam när vi var i Rom? Frågar Eric.

Nej inga historier om Pam eller Karin har berättats för mig.

Nä nä nu måste vi packa dina saker Sookie, säjer Pam. Ni åker ju i morgon till Rhodes. Ja då blir det väl inga flera historier i kväll då, säjer Eric.

Tjejerna reser sig upp och går ner till Eric & Sookie's säkerhets rum i huset, de har både sovrum, kontor, stort badrum, och en stor klädkammare som de delar ihop Sookie och Eric.

Nu säjer Pam vi packar skor i en resväska och de ömtåliga klänningarna i 1 resväska och resten i de andra inklusive smink och toalettsaker du behöver.

Under tiden som tjejerna packar frågar Eric, Robert har du med dig smyckena till min fru?

Visst har jag de vill du se? Ja säjer Eric.

Okej skall hämta dem från mitt rum, då. Han springer snabbt till sitt rum och öppnar sitt kassaskåp som finns i varje rum i huset. Han går snabbt tillbaka, öppnar den första asken som innehåller ett stort blodrött rubin hänge som ser ut som 3 bloddroppar i hopp, detta är på en kraftig kedja av vitt guld. Detta skall föreställa blodbond som Eric och Sookie har. Till de hör örhängen av blodröda rubiner. Underbart säjer Eric perfekt….

Nästa ask är ett blått diamant hänge som ser ut precis som ett stor regndroppe, detta med en kraftig vit guldkedja också. Precis som de andra är det örhängen till.

Nästa ask är ett hänge som är formad som en gul stjärna i diamanter, med små vit diamanter runt om stjärnans kanter, hänget har också en vitguld kedja. Det är små gula stjärn örhängen i diamanter till detta. Alla är prefekt säjer Eric till Robert, det visste jag ju att det skulle vara när du min bror har gjort dem. Förutom att vara specialist på säkerhet så var Robert en duktigt guld smed som designade olika guld smycken, som han gjorde när han hade tid och gärna till sina nära kära om det bad om det, detta var bara en hobby som han hade.

De satt ett tag och diskuterade olika säkerhets frågor till Rhodes, när det kom in på att lära Sookie att föda som en riktig vampyr från levande donatorer. Ja vi har ju de 2 dagarna som vi kommer tidigare till Rhodes att göra detta. Men vi måste vara otroligt försiktiga med vilka vi väljer och glamour dem så att de tror att de har givit sitt blod till dig eller mig då. Annars riskerar vi att någon kan få reda på att hon är en vampyr innan de skall komma ut. Nä säjer Eric tillslut jag måste nog gå att packa lite kläder och skor jag med till Rhodes. Han reser sig upp och går ut till garaget för att hämta 2 resväskor han med. Han tog väskorna och gick ner till säkerhets kammare och in i klädkammaren till sina barn. Hej barn hur går det med packningen då? Ååå vi är klara med hennes saker nu så nu lämnar vi er. Vi syns i morgon syster säjer Pam och Karin innan de går till sina säkra rum för natten så går det till köket och värmer varsin blod. Eric tog fram kostymer, en Navy blå, svart, en grå melange, en mörk grå, en ljus grå i märkarna Ralf Lauren & Calvin Klein, Tommy Hilfiger samt i Boss. Han plockar även fram smokingar i samma färger och märken och lägger i sin resväska. Han plockar fram skjortor i vitt, rött, ljus blått, mörk blått, gult. Han tar fram en hel trave av dessa eftersom han vet att det kommer att behövas. Han plockar även fram lite kalsonger även om han brukar gå commando för det mesta. Han tar fram strumpor. Han tar fram 5 par jeans Levis, han tar fram en trave Fangtasia t-shirts för behov till sig. Sist tar han fram skor till sig själv och lägger i en av sina resväskor. Han går in i badrummet för att ta fram toalett saker samt tandborst till sig och lägger i sin resväska

är han är klar hittar han Sookie som har suttit och kollat på honom när han packat. Han ser att hon sitter där han går fram och räcker ut sin hand till henne hon står upp och han tar in henne i sin famn och kysser henne långsamt och frågar skall vi ta en dusch min kärlek innan det är dax för säng. Ja gärna säjer Sookie. De tar en snabb dusch tillsammans som förspel in eftersom det båda två var skit kåta rent ut sagt. När det kommer ut från duschen säjer Sookie lägg dig på rygg, Eric´s lust hade förlängt hans huggtänder samt mina givetvis hans ögon glittrade på mig. Jag doppade huvudet till halsen, kysser längs hans käke sedan ner till hans axel. Han spann Jag gjorde cirklar på området under hans adamsäpple med min tunga och sonderade ihåliga i halsen, kom en halv morra halv stön från honom . Det skulle bli kul.

Jag kysste och nafsade min väg runt hans kropp när han ryckte och vred sig på sängen. När han till slut muttrade "du" (som han gjorde så tyst han kunde), flyttade jag ner för att ta honom i min mun, en kant av hans förhud. Jag retade huvudet med mina läppar och tungan, låta honom glida inne i min mun för ett ögonblick innan du drar tillbaka och borsta mina läppar över hans känsliga spets igen. Han ansträngde hans höfter och uppåt behöver mer penetration, mer friktion, men jag lyfte med honom, snärta undersidan med min tunga. Han morrade i frustration som jag drog av honom en gång till.

Jag knuffade min knoge mot utrymmet bakom hans kulor. "Min Sookie, min fru, jag är din, jag är din man, " han flämtade ut allt han någonsin krävde av mig på en gång (utom en, som han drev igenom vår bond, även om han inte säger det), inte sätta upp någon ytterligare kamp alls. Jag kunde inte hindra den lilla skratt som undgått mig. Jag visste att jag skulle betala för det här senare. Faktum är att en del av Eric troligen var redan planerar sin hämnd, men det var värt det  
Jag ville prova något och var inte säker på att jag skulle få en ny chans. Jag sög djupt och långsamt några gånger som jag knådade med mina knogar. Jag ökade min takt och började skjuta honom nära att släppa. När spänningen började sprida sig genom hans kropp, gled jag längre ner Eric och tittade upp, längs hans räfflade, blek torso, för hans ansikte.  
"Titta på mig vännen, " sade jag. Hans ögon lyste ner på mig, hans huggtänder glittrar. Arbeta honom med mina händer, bet med mina vackra huggtänder på hans hud, på toppen av hans inre lår.  
Hela hans kropp skakade och en strypt krigs rop bröt ut från hans läppar, lät det högt nog att skaka hela huset. Jag kände honom utbrott och visste åtminstonen del av den landade i mitt hår. Men jag var inte uppmärksam. Jag förstod nu varför Eric haft bita detta så mycket. Blodet hade faktiskt en annan smak, en bättre smak. Jag kunde faktiskt smaka hans extas på min tunga. Jag gav en sista lång djup dragning som bettet läkt och ett efterskalv sprang genom Eric nästan lika kraftfull som sin orgasm. Jag kände hans fysiska och psykiska sammanbrott och visste om han var människa skulle han flämtade som om han skulle bara springa ett maratonlopp  
Min egen klitoris var bultande av erfarenheten, spänningen i kraft, spänningen i att ge honom det nöjet och spänningen i hans blod, alla lämnar mig skälvande. Jag kände att jag hade spelat med honom tillräckligt. Helt plötsligt var jag var på min rygg med ett par lysande blå ögon stirrar in i mina.  
Jag hade trott att han fortfarande återhämtar sig och flytten tog mig med överraskning.  
"Lover du är missnöjd, " han anklagade. Han races hans höfter in i mig och min kropp reagerade med behov som jag kände att mina inre muskler. Jag visste att jag var i trubbel för det jag hade dragit, men jag var så påslagen just nu att jag inte brydde mig vad han gjorde så länge han in mig. Han verkade veta vad jag tänkte och hans ögon dansade.

Då han sträckte ut sin arm och drog Rampant Rabbit från sänglådan. Jag tittade på utmaningen på hans ansikte till vibratorn och tillbaka igen. Det var ingen tävling.  
"Nej Eric , snälla , jag behöver dig . "Jag hade inte ens provat det, men oavsett hur bra det var jag visste att det inte skulle jämföra med Eric. Han flinade triumferande och kastade bort det, anpassa sig med min entré.  
Han gled in, kraftfullt haka under mitt bäcken båge, trycker hårt mot mina känsliga ställen på alla de rätta sätte. Jag stönade och flyttade mot honom automatiskt. Jag var så klart den första dragkraften nästan skickade mig över. Han visste det, men inte reta och plåga mig som jag förväntade mig. När han körde in i mig han såg till att i slutet av varje slag gnidas mot min klitoris. Han byggde upp en stadig rytm snabbt trycka mig mot release. Jag grep hans axlar och gav honom namnet som hans huggtänder sjunkit in i min hals och jag gick över till den vackra avgrunden.  
När jag kom ner Eric svävade över mig titta på mitt ansikte. Eric verkade mer än nöjd och det var jag också. Han drog sig av mig och drog mig in till hans kropp och kysste mitt huvud och sa god natt min kära fru. Jag kände solen dra mig undan innan jag han svara honom

6


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Innan på Fangtasia:

Eric, Pam och Karin åkte dit i varsin bil eftersom han hade sagt till sina barn att han ville att de skulle åka dit lite snabbt innan de skulle åka och shoppa kläder och skor. Så de kom dit Pam körde sin BMW SUV dit, Eric och Karin åkte dit i hans Corvette. De gick alla in på Eric´s kontor. Eric sa Sitt, den natten som jag pratade med Orakelprästinnan så informerade hon mig om följande, de som jag säjer nu är ett skapar kommando på så ni får inte upprepa detta innan när ni lämnar detta rum, inte förrän nyheten är släppt på Rhodes. Hon talade om för mig att jag kommer att bli kung för Louisianna och för Arkansas om jag vill, jag har accepterat den posten. Hon bad mig fråga Karin om hon var villig att acceptera att bli drottning för Oklahoma? Så Karin du måste bekräfta om du är villig att acceptera detta? Jag trodde att du skulle vilja detta så jag sa ja om detta inte stämmer så måste du genast ringa henne nu. Så hur vill du göra? Sa Eric

Mästare jag accepterar att bli drottning för Oklahoma. Det skall bli en ära att få bli drottning säjer Karin. Bra säjer Eric jag vet redan att du kommer att bli en stor drottning. Pam säjer Eric, jag undrar om du vill bli min andra tillsammans med Robert? Jag trodde att du skulle vilja vara kvar här, stämmer de. Pam säjer mästare jag accepterar de med stor tacksamhet då jag inte vill lämna dig och Sookie. Men vem skall ta Nevada då, Orakelprästinnan sa att Nevada skulle hon erbjuda till Texas och Stan eftersom Texas eller Stan är vän med mig. Hon vill att vi tillsammans med Nevada, Oklahoma och Louisiana samt Arkansas skall skriva avtal om minst 200 års fred mellan varandra där man hjälper varandra i viktiga frågor.  
Vad kommer att hända med Kung Filipe och drottning Freya då? Frågar Pam

De kommer att få möta den sanna döden bägge två, eftersom de inte har talat sanna om allt. Freya är kung Felipes barn, så han skulle aldrig ha lagt sig i förhandlingarna alls, han skulle ha gått högre upp i hierarkin för stöd och för att få en annan person som dömde i detta avtal. Då avtalet i sig inte riktigt var klart och att man nu inte kunde vara säkra på att avtalet stämde till 100 % längre eftersom Felipe är skapare till freya och freya är ett riktigt bortskämt barn till Felipe. Det är nämligen Felipe som styr över Oklahoma också fast freya är drottning. Men är hon drottning bara till namnet menar du? Frågar Pam. Ja det är de jag säjer, talar Eric om. OK så avtalet var inte hundra klart när din skapare dog, och nu kan man inte säja om avtalet stämmer alls, pga av Felipe och Freya. Ja säjer Eric, alla vet att hon har varit efter mig i minst 100 år och jag har alltid sagt nej, det är ingen hemlighet ens för den gamla orakelprästinnan. Så det kommer att bli en rättegång i Rhodes där man kommer att försöka att få Filipe och Freya att avslöja sig själva, det kommer att bli en stor show där den gamla orakelprästinnan har talat om för mig att hon kommer att få det att se ut som de har övertaget över mig, de kommer att tro att de kommer att vinna. Det är extra viktigt att de hela tiden tror att de kommer att vinna. Men sen kommer Sookie in som Blodbunden Vampyr Barn till mig tillika även min hustru utan avtal=evigt avtal. Så då kommer de att se att de förlorar och då räknar den gamla orakelprästinnan med att Freya kommer att skrika på sin skapare som ett bortskämt barn hon är. De kommer att bli sticka med en silver stav direkt inne i domsalen på rättegången av den gamla orakelprästinnan själv har hon talat om för mig. Hon har även informerat mig om att Godric kommer att vara där för oss, Ja ha vem är Godric då? Han är skapare till Appius Livius Ocella. Va är han lika elak? Frågar Pam. Nej han ber om ursäkt för att han inte har ingripit tidigare men han har varit i Argentina där han har varit Kung i över 500 år. Han kommer nu att återvända hit till USA och han kommer att bli den tredje löjtnant till mig, han kommer att vara min rådgivare eftersom den gamla orkalprästinnan är hans skapare så vet vi att han kommer att vara rättvis och klok. Han är 2500 år gammal och kommer från Romarriket. Han skapade endas Appius Livius Ocella av en slump eftersom han höll på att dö då han hittade honom han var enligt den gamla orakelprästinnan exemplarisk i 100 år då han var med Godric. Sen släppte han honom och gick till Sydamerika och sen kom han till Argentina har jag förstått. Men det är en annan historia. Godric har ett väldigt gott rykte och är rättvis men sträng. Han visste att Appius Livius Ocella hade fått ett dåligt rykte men han visste inte att han var så elak. Han har inte träffat honom sen han släppte honom för 1500 år sedan. Hade han vetat att ryktet stämde så har han dödat honom direkt, enligt Den gamla orakelprästinnan.

Godric hade kunna stoppa detta avtal direkt, om han hade vetat om avtalen. Så om det blir bråk vilket det kommer med största sannolikhet att bli. Han kommer att komma in samtidigt som Sookie kommer in i rättegången som en överraskning precis som Sookie kommer att bli. Vi har nu 2 säkra kort på Felipe och Freya.

Han har bett om att få komma och bli en av mina löjtnanter som att få känna av ett straff för att hans barn har torterat mig och våldtagit sina barn mig och Robert bland annat. Han skäms riktigt, enligt henne den gamla Orakelprästinnan. Okej nu till något annat nämligen jag tänker fråga Sookie om hon vill gifta sig / pantsätta sig med mig igen, eftersom när hon gav mig kniven= pantsättning var inte något speciellt alls. Jag vill göra detta innan jag svärs in som kung och Sookie som drottning. Kan ni köpa henne en vit spets klänning som passar att bli drottning och att pantsättas i utan att hon vet vad den skall användas till. Klänning måste vara extra speciell. ÅÅÅ säjer Karin och Pam visst bäst att vi åker nu direkt.

När de lämnar Eric kontor, så hamnar han i tankar igen. Denna gång om när han och Robert satt och pratade. Han visste att Robert hade en speciell ring i vitguld med 3 st blodröda rubiner i som han skulle fira till Sookie med. Denna ring skulle även speciellt passa ringen hon redan bar, Eric´s familje vapen ring han hade givit henne. Han hade planerat att det skulle vara fullt med röda rosen blad i sängen i sviten på hotellet Four Season i Rhodes. Han hade även sett till att rummet skulle vara fullt med sterin ljus att tända. Han hade tänkt gå ner på ett knä och fira när de kom fram. Robert visste om detta och skulle låtsas att vara hungrig och gå för att mata och ha ett ärende att kolla på hotell giza. Han skulle även checka in i deras sviter på detta hotell. På hotellet Four Season checkade han även in sviten till sina barn som skulle anlända natten efter de kom dit. Robert och hans barn skulle bli den nya vampyr säkerhets styrka för kungen och drottningen av Louisiana och Arkansas. Ja Eric hade fått lov av den gamla orakelprästinnan att tala om för Robert eftersom Robert var hans bror och Eric ville att han skulle bli hans löjtnant och säkerhets ansvarig.

Nu tid:

Eric vaknade som vanligt tidigt detta berodde på att han var så pass gammal som han var han var 1090 år gammal nu. Han visste att det var minst 1 timme innan Sookie skulle vakna så han tillbringade den med att surfa lite på datorn, han beställa tre par hög klackade Prada skor i rött till sina barn. Han kollade lite mail bland annat sen hörde han att hon började röra på sig.

Eric hörde han plötsligt.

Eric ?

Ja min kära är du törstig? Ja Ja Ja Ok säjer han reser sig snabbt upp och går över till bänken i badrummet där ett kylskåp och en mikro står, Jag har redan en blod säck som jag har varmt till dig. Säjer han, och tar den ur den speciella värmare som han har i sitt badrum han häller upp lite blod i ett glas och går över och ger den till Sookie. Sookie dricker tvärt upp och säjer mer, han häller upp mer blod tills blodsäcken är tom och hon är mätt. Men nu ser hon kåt ut istället.

Han reste sig upp och gick in i badrummet och startade duschen, med Sookie bakom sig. Han kände hennes närvaro och luktade hennes upphetsning. Han gick snabb in i duschen, det enda hon såg var sin hand nå ut ur duschen och grepp hennes arm och drog henne med sig.

Hon tog tag i hans ansikte och drog honom mot läpparna, vilket leder honom att rysa i kroppen. Hon gled hennes tunga i munnen och kände hans push- back. Hon stönade och gned sin kropp mot hans bäcken, saktar bara när hon kände hans erektion tryck mot henne.  
Utan förvarning han snurrade henne runt, vilket fick henne att nästan tappa balansen. Han tog båda händerna och slog dem mot den kaklade väggen. Han tryckte sina händer mot hennes, vilket gör det omöjligt för henne att flytta dem Han stod bakom henne och gled sig direkt in i henne upprullning i hennes njutning och känslan av hennes skrika hans namn Han stack upp i henne när hon böjde hennes midja fram och försökte låta honom en djupare vinkel Hon tog henne hungrigt uppvärmd han claming hennes kropp som hans liksom hon claming hans kropp som sin. Han lät sina huggtänder drar över hennes hals, hennes axel. Hon kved till honom varje gång hon kände den skarpa punkter nästan genomborra hennes hud, liksomhon använde sina huggtänder på honom.  
Hon kunde känna sig själv börjar darra med varje dragkraft som han gjorde. Hennes höfter försökte hålla jämna steg, men det var ingen idé Han behövde släppa en av sina händer för att stödja henne och se till att hon inte glida iväg. Hon rörde sig inte den hand som hade släppts, hon höll den stadigt på duschväggen. Hon behövde allt stöd hon kunde få.  
Han störtade in i henne och försökte gå djupare och djupare med varje rörelse i höfterna. Hon skrek hans namn precis som han stönade hennes. Han var obeveklig, och hon kunde inte få nog av honom. Hon kastade huvudet fram och vände sitt ansikte för att titta över axeln. Så fort hon mötte hans blick hon kunde känna hans frigivning börja bygga. Hon tittade på när han sänkte sin mun till hennes axel och bet ner.  
"Åh Gud, Eric ... Åh ... Åh , snälla ... Jag ... älskar ... dig. "Hon kunde inte längre göra ord, började det bara att komma ut som djurläten. Hon kände hennes blodflöde in i hans kropp, kände hon sitt klimax och hörde hennes namn som skrek. Det var fullkomlig salighet, hon skakade med efterskalv av hennes orgasm. Han böjde ner huvudet och vilade den på hennes axel när han sakta slickade såret fast han inte behövde det längre. Hon kände hans läppar pensel mot hennes hud och kyssa den plats som han just hade matas från. Hon kände honom darra mot hennes kropp.  
Sakta hon låter händerna glida ner slick muren och vände sig för att möta honom. Han såg in i hennes ögon och borstade den våta håret bort av hennes ansikte. Delar av hennes blonda man fastnat på hennes hud från vattnet. Han slätade håret och tog hennes huvud mellan sina händer.  
" Lover, aldrig har jag varit så nöjd, här glad, hela den här. Jag älskar dig, Sookie. "Han sänkte sitt ansikte mot hennes och kysste henne försiktigt. De klev ut ur duschen och torkade bort. De hade tillbringat ganska lång tid med varandra i det dusch och nu var det dags att sätta fart. Hon var nu avslappnad nog för att göra just det Hon kände sig som om hon var redo att ta på världen.

De behövde snabbt klä på sig för att förbereda sig för att åka till flygplatsen. Pam skulle ta den stora skåpbilen från Fangtasia till flygplatsen med allt bagage, Karin skulle ta sin SUV BMW för att köra dem till flygplatsen, Alltså Sookie, Eric och Robert. Färden tog ca 15 minuter tills de kom fram Shrevports privat flygplats, där lastades kistorna ut samt bagaget in i flygplanet.

Det var när jag kom till flygplatsen som jag insåg vilket stort flygplane det var. När vi gick upp för trappan till flygplanet och in i planet så visade Eric runt mig i planet en liten stund så jag skulle få se var allt var och hur det såg ut, han visade mig ett av de 3 sovrummen med dusch och toalett, tänk att det var dusch och toalett i varje sovrum. Vi hade snabbt gått förbi de 15 stolar att sitta vid, sen såg jag konferens bord med 15 stolar runt. Han visade mig även var dörren till toalett ute vid sittstolarna, innan vi satte oss ner. Eric sa Sookie jag kommer att lägga ett skapar kommando på dig att inte anfalla någon människa eller annan varelse alls. Utan att jag eller Robert ger dig tillåtelse att mata från den personen. Förstår du detta kommando? Ja Eric jag förstår, jag kände även när du sa det att jag inte skulle kunna anfalla någon längre. Bra säjer Eric, du kan låta vår pilot och besättning komma in nu säjer Eric till Robert som har stått vid dörren hela tiden.

Robert och besättningen kommer in och dörren till planet stängs till och jag känner hur planet börjar rulla ut på start plattan. Jag tar hårt tag i Eric hand, han vänder sig till mig drar mig till honom och börjar kyssa mig, jag glömmer bort att vara rädd och blir kåt igen. Som tur va sitter inte Robert bredvid oss utan han hade tagit ett säte ett par rader fram. Jag börjar knäppa upp Eric bälte och mitt bälte så att jag kan resa mig och sätta mig i hans knä. Jag drar upp min kjol, sliter av mig mina trosor, under tiden har Eric öppnat sina byxor och tagit upp sin kraftiga stå kuk och har blivit hård på ett ögonblick, när han kände doften av min kåthet. Jag sätter mig snabbt ner med ryggen mot honom, jag känner hur kuken glider in i mig och jag ger från mig ett stön. Jag har helt glömt bort att vi har personal och Robert runt mig. Snabbt knullar vi och vi kommer båda samtidigt ner från vår orgasm. Jag kommer då på att andra är runt oss och säjer till Eric, gud vad pinsamt vad har vi gjort. Sookie säjer Eric lite lugnt samtidigt som han knäpper sina byxor, vi är vampyrer och du är en ung sådan du har inte fått kontroll över dina impulser ännu och jag blev för kåt när du började smeka dig själv, jag tappade kontrollen över situationen. Det som är gjort är gjort, glöm de. Nu är du törstig? Ja jag vill ha en blod. Vi tar 3 st royalty blod flaskor tack säjer Eric lite högre och snabbt kommer en servitör med vårt blod. Vi dricker under tystnad en stund innan han säjer till sookie ta upp din dator och kolla runt lite på vad du skulle vilja se innan vi åker ifrån Rhodes, säjer Eric. Jag har lite sheriff jobb att göra nu ett tag och vi har ca 2 timmar kvar innan vi landar i Rhodes. Tiden gick snabbt och vi fick höra att vi skulle spänna fast oss och att vi skulle gå in för landning. Jag kände mig ingen påverkad av min rädsla för landningen. Men helt plötsligt kände jag lugn komma över mig i blod obligationen som jag hade med Eric. Jag hade helt glömt att vi skulle landa då och helt plötsligt var det gjort redan. Jag gav Eric en stor kram och sa tack. Vi reste oss upp för att gå ur planet till limonsinen som stod nedan för planet. Det stod även en skåpbil där som lastade in våra kistor samt bagage. Vi åkte i väg till vårt hotell Four Season. Under tiden kollade jag ut genom fönstren och så hur vacker det var på natten här. Vilken skillnad det var mot förra gången jag var här, tänkte jag för mig själv.

Vi drog upp framför ett stort pampigt hotell, dörren öppnades av en bekänt och vi gick ur och in i lobbyn på hotellet. Det var högt i tak med kristall kronor som hände ner från taket. Det var soffgrupper och bord, det var en stor incheckningsdisk som var helt i marmor och det hängde tavlor på väggarna överallt. Det var en fontän i mitten av rummet och en öppenspis som brann i en hörnet.  
Eric gick snabbt fram tillsammans med Robert och sa vi skulle checka in i 2 stora sviter här. Mitt namn är Eric Northman och hans namn är Robert de Saule vi har varsin svit här i som vi vill checka in i, vi behöver 5 nycklar var till varje svit.

I ena sviten som står på Robert De Saule skall även Sara Kant, Emil Ericsson, Edward de Johnnes, samt Alexssandro Bellentini bo i. I den andra Sviten som står på Eric Northman skall även Sookie Stackhouse Northman, Pamela Ravenscroft, Karin Slaughterer Northman bo i. Bra säjer tjejen som checkar oss in här är era kort till era sviter. Kan jag gör något mera? Ja finns det givar rum här? Vi skulle behöva lite blod. Ja gå rakt ner till resturangen och säjer till så visar de er till givarummen säjer hon.

Vi går direkt dit och Eric säjer vi vill ha givare alla personer blodgrupp +0 till ett rum. Gå direkt till rum nr 5 så kommer givarna snart dit.

Sookie du kommer att lära dig att mata från givare i dag " Låt oss gå och hämta något att äta." Han tog hennes hand och ledde henne inne där han redan hade planerat att ha vissa givare redo för sin första måltid som nyfödd.  
"Sätt dig älskare. Jag tänker attförklara mekaniken i utfodring så ska jag hjälpa dig tills du lära dig att sluta på egen hand. "Hon satt och tittade på de män och kvinnor framför henne. Hon höll upp sin hand för att låta honom veta att hon inte var helt klar ännu och hon lyssnade på dem. De var alla former och storlekar, men de tre saker som de alla hade gemensamt var att de hade aldrig blivit biten, ingen av dem hade varit glamoured och de var alla här frivilligt. Av någon anledning gjorde henne väldigt glad.  
"Jag är redo Mästare. Jag har lärt mig något också, och det gör mig väldigt glad. Ingen av dem har blivit biten eller glamoured och de är alla här frivilligt och i deras rätta sinnen."  
Han log mot henne, "Välj en av givarna."  
Hon valde en kvinna, ungefär 27, brunett, naturtillgångar, inga förbättringar. Hon vinkade henne.  
"Vad heter du? " frågade hon.  
"Jessica, svarade hon lugnt. Hennes röst darrade lite men hon verkligen ville göra detta. Denna nya vamp var mycket vacker.  
"Jessica, knäböja framför Sookie, "hon knäböjde.  
"Sookie, kan du känna hennes blod? Det luktar lite rökig och metallic."  
"Ja. Jag kan känna lukten av den, kan jag se det pulserar genom hennes ådror, kan jag höra det," hon blev upphetsad av denna nya upptäck . Plötsligt hennes huggtänder tappade, överraska henne.  
Han skrattade, "Se på mig min kärlek, jag vill se dem."  
Hon såg på honom och log, visar hennes perfekta leendet med två små spetsiga huggtänder där hennes övre hörntänderna brukade vara. "Beautiful Sookie, min vackra Sookie. Du är en fröjd för ögat."  
Hon doppade huvudet i förlägenhet, hon aldrig hade känt hur man tar en komplimang. Han lade sin hand under hennes haka och försiktigt lutade sitt huvud så att hon skulle titta på honom, "det finns inget att skämmas över. Du är en av de vackraste vampyrer jag någonsin sett. Nu, på med lektionen.  
Bettet kommer att vara mindre smärtsamt, som ni vet, desto mer upphetsad donatorn är. Det finns många sätt att väcka någon, men det enklaste för dig just nu är att helt enkelt kyssa var du vill bita, slicka lite, och försiktigt sjunka dina huggtänder i anbudet kött och dricka. Du slutar när hjärtslag börjar sakta bara lite. Vill du att jag ska visa dig först eller vill du prova det på egen hand? "  
Som svar hon kysste Jessicas hals, kysste den lite mer, slickade där venen var att hon ville sedan långsamt, nästan ömt, sjönk hon sina barn huggtänder i Jessicas hals. Hon tog några dragningar av dyrbara blod.  
Hon luktade något nytt nu, något syrlig. Hon hörde Jessica flämtning och drog tillbaka, rädd att hon hade sårat henne. "Gjorde jag dig illa? Jag är ledsen. "Hennes ögon var röda kantade nu, hon höll tillbaka tårarna, för hon trodde att hon hade ont Jessica.  
"Nej frun, har du inte skada mig. Det kändes riktigt bra. Jag flämtade eftersom det kändes riktigt bra. Jag ville gå vidare med dig, att ha dig med dina händer på min kropp på ett sexuellt sätt."  
"Sookie, du lukta hennes upphetsning, sa han med ett snett leende. "Hon luktar syrlig nu, inte hon? Du måste slicka punktering märken så som de skar läka."  
Hon nickade och gjorde enligt instruktionerna. "Tack Jessica, som var mycket bra. Kan jag ha mer vänligen Mästaren? Jag är fortfarande hungrig."  
"Naturligtvis. Jag tänkte du förmodligen behöver tre eller fyra fler donatorer innan din hunger kommer att minska något. Jag är stolt över dig för att stoppa så snart också."  
"Jag var inte betala mycket uppmärksamhet tills hon flämtade, som förde mig tillbaka till nuet."  
Du måste betala mer uppmärksamhet Sookie, måste du lyssna och känna för hjärtslag så du kommer veta när du ska sluta. Inte alla av dem kommer att kippa för att ta dig tillbaka till nuet."  
Hon nickade och tittade ner, skäms för att inte betala uppmärksamhet. "Sookie, är du en typisk nyfödd. Det är inget att skämmas för. Det är ett av skälen till att jag är här för att hjälpa dig. Vem vill du nu?"  
Hon pekade på en röd hövdad hane. Han var omkring 30 och välbyggd. Han kom fram och föll på knä framför henne luta huvudet åt sidan för att göra det lättare för henne att komma åt hans hals.  
Hon såg på Eric och han nickade att han var redo om hon skulle behöva honom. "Vad heter du", frågade hon  
"Jaymes Frun, "var hans svar.  
Hon kysste hans hals, slickade venen och ömt sjönk hennes huggtänder i , drar sitt livgivande blod i hennes kropp. Hon lyssnade denna gång och släppte honom strax innan hans puls försvagas. "Tack Jaymes. Det var ganska bra."  
Hon vinkade till den blonda kvinnliga. Hon var den yngsta av partiet vid 21. "Mästare, hon luktar annorlunda än de andra. Varför det?"  
"Sookie, minns du tillbaka till våra tidigaste samtal när du var människa? "Hon tänkte efter en stund sedan nickade. "Vad var det jag sa att jag kunde berätta om dig, bara från din doft?" Hon tänkte efter en stund och hennes ögon blev bred som hon kom på det flickan var oskuld. Han flinade mot henne när han såg förverkligande gryningen på henne.  
"Jag vill att du ska prova handleden den här gången. Ibland är det lättare att känna pulsen där. Du har väl dra bort den sista gången. Få se om du gör så bra den här gången."  
Hon drack ur henne och två givare innan hon kände hennes hunger avta. "Tack alla. Du var ganska läcker. Mästare, inte ska du dricka? Det finns två kvar, att jag har inte rört."  
"Är du säker på att du är okej med mitt drickande framför dig? Vad sägs om att vi tar del ihop? "  
"Tillsammans skulle vara bra, du väljer den här gången tack "  
Han valde rödhårig kvinna. "Vill du ha handleden eller halsen Sookie? "  
"Handleden är lättare för mig att känna pulsen punkt så handleden tack. "Han satt flickan på soffan mellan dem och de var och tog en handled. Han tog bara en klunk medan hon tog några fler. De gjorde samma sak för den återstående givaren. När de var klara givarna har inlett ut ur rummet, gett instruktioner om eftervård, de var glamoured från dem även om de att komma ihåg att mata en vampyr Så fort de var ensamma dök hon på honom, attackera honom med kyssar, skjuta honom tillbaka ytterligare på soffan ." Vad är det här Lover? Är det något du vill att jag ska ta hand om dig? "  
Hon tjurade, " Om du hellre jag tog hand om det själv, " och hon gled hennes hand ner under hennes klänning, fukta ett par fingrar, förde dem ut och vinkade dem under hans näsa, låta honom känna hennes upphetsning. Hon satte sina fingrar i hennes egen mun och försiktigt sög dem rena, titta på förvåning och glädje på Eric s ansikte när hon gjorde så.  
"Vi kan inte ha det nu, kan vi? Jag ringer Pam och låt henne veta allt är bra och att jag är har matat för första gången."  
"Pam? Kan jag prata med henne också snälla? Jag vill berätta om min natt."  
Han skrattade, naturligtvis min kärlek, du kan berätta om din kväll men varnade hon kommer att vara full av frågor och gryning är cirka två timmar bort. "Vampire skämt redan? Ni förvånar mig mer och mer."  
Hon fnissade och attackerade honom ige , "Tack snälla, "hon morrade. Hon verkligen började bli desperat att ha honom inuti henne, slickar henne, grepp i hennes.  
Han plockade upp sin telefon och placerade sin uppmaning, "Pam, jag har någon här som vill prata med dig. Skicka inte hålla henne för länge har vi bara fått ett par timmar till gryningen och mer att utforska att göra."  
Han räckte sin telefon till Sookie, "Hej syrran. Jag ha så roligt! Fem donatorer till mig och vi delade två.

Hon räckte telefonen tillbaka till Eric och skrattade åt utseendet på hans ansikte. Hon lät inte Pam få en syl i vädret, så hon kunde inte ta upp de återstående natten. Hon ville ha sex och hon ville ha det NU! Men de behövde komma upp till sin svit nu.

8


	11. Chapter 11

Kap 11

Morrande i frustration, jag både jag och Sookie sveper jag henne i min famn, i mina armar och huvud för hissar direkt efter matningen eftersom hon lyktade mycket kåt, så tappade jag min kontroll. Det finns flera människor som stod runt i lobbyn som stirrar på oss med öppen nyfikenhet. Direkt när hissen stängdes mitt huvud sänktes och jag ger mitt fresterska en eldig, lust - fyllda kyss . Genast luften i det slutna utrymmet snabbt blir genomsyras med aptitretande doft av upphetsad Fee -vampyr. Det gör det!

Långt innan vi kan göra det till översta våningen, den slanka tråden i mina nästan obefintliga själv behärskning snaps. Lätt stödja Sookie vikt med en arm, ormar min andra hand och trycker på larmknappen. Eftersom bilen rycker till ett stopp, bryter Sookie utanför vår kyss och säger i larm, " Vad är det för fel ? "

Ställa ner henn , jag praktiskt taget slukar min älskares anbud mun med en annan hungrig kyss . Mina händer cup hennes runda, läderklädd botten och trycker sin kropp mot nästan smärtsam bula i mina jean . Min röst tjock med lust, jag säga till henne, " Jag vill ha dig, Sookie ... jag behöver dig ... just nu."  
"Här? ... Nu? ", Säger hon, klart överraskad," ... men älskling , vi kan inte! "Oavsett vad hennes läppar säger, jag vet att hon vill ha mig lika mycket ... Jag kan känna det. Inte på väg att ta ett nej, säger jag med eftertryck, " Ja , vi kan. Just här. Just nu."  
Att veta att ytterligare protester är ett slöseri med andetag, Sookie ögon hissen panel av knappar och frågar nervöst, " Öh ... hur länge kommer det där att hålla? "  
Att veta att det kommer att ta flera minuter innan någon skickas för att se vad problemet är, är mitt svar, "Länge nog "

Liksom de flesta hissar, är detta ett i grunden en omöblerad låda. Väggarna är täckta i ett mörkt tyg, förutom ryggen, vilket speglas från golv till tak . En ledstång löper runt tre sidor av kapslingen. Virvlande Sookie runt, jag lutar henne framåt och plantera händerna stadigt på att järnvägen. I detta läge, kommer hennes korta kjol retsamt nära att avslöja hennes trosor. Till min stora förvåning, hon ser över axeln och spinne, " Åh, kära . Betyder det här att jag kommer att få det spanking? "  
Den flirtig lilla markatta! Hon leker med elden! Morrand, jag knuffa fållen på kjolen upp över höfterna ... och få en oväntad spänning. Nu förstår jag varför min lilla Belle var så nervös tidigar . Hon var orolig för att avslöja något mycket mer intim än trosor ... eftersom hon inte har på sig något! Hennes krämig rund botten är så nakna som en bebis och alldeles för lockande målet att ignorera. I en blix , jag ger den ett högt swat med den platta av min hand .

Med ett lätt ryck, Sookie ropar, " Aj! "Jag är halvvägs förväntar min lilla spitfire att vända och stämpla mig med det lilla näve av hennes ... men i stället, hon bara tittar tillbaka och säger: " Bara en? Jag antar att jag inte var så illa. "  
Ah ! Hur denna kvinna gläder mig! Jag snabbt ge henne några fler SWATS, tills båda kinderna är en härlig glödande röd . Jag vet att jag inte riktigt såra henne, för i mellan varje " OW ! " hon fnittrade som en galning . Även om jag är väl medveten om att klockan ticka, jag tycker att jag bara måste smaka henne. Med tån på ena stöveln, jag se till att hennes fötter är ett tillräckligt utrymme isär. Faller på knä, börjar jag nafsa och slicka på hennes fantastiska botten, så småningom arbeta mig framåt. Sookie moans med glädje som jag ivrigt kasta min tunga i henne gång på gång. Vid det här laget, är min kuk bultande smärtsam, så jag når ner och packa upp mina jeans. När jag var dressing, var jag i alltför bråttom att bry sig med underkläder, så det tar väldigt lite för att släppa min trånga organ från sin blå jeans fängelse . Jag vet mycket väl att Sookie kan se det i spegeln. Jag vet också att det retar henne att titta på mig njutning själv, så jag ger mitt helt upprätt ledamot några långa, långsamma drag, hela tiden rytmiskt snärta tungan fram och tillbaka över hennes nub . På mindre än en minut av denna vinnande kombination, min kvinnliga ryser när hon börjar klimax. På ett ögonblick är jag på mina fötter och placera hennes höfter i precis rätt vinkel för att stöta mig in i hennes varma, slick kanal.

Så fort vi förenas så djupt som möjligt, jag tvingar mig själv att vara stilla. Det finns inget mer erotisk än känslan av min älskares orgasm pulserande mot min stenhårda erektion ... och det faktum att jag kan se henne i spegeln medan hon cums lägger ytterligare ett lager av spänning. min Bonded huvud kastas bakåt och med varje djupt andetag, är hennes svullna bröst försöker göra sitt bästa för att fly ramarna för hennes urringade livstycke. Inte längre så blyg som hon en gång var om att söka sin egen tillfredsställelse, Sookie rullar hennes höfter mot mig, med hjälp av min styva kuk att förlänga sin orgasm så länge som möjligt. Mellan de fysiska förnimmelser och visuell stimulan, det tar en enorm disciplin för mig att vara stilla, men det är väl värt ansträngningen.  
Så fort hennes sista spasm bleknar bort, börjar jag att flytt. Normalt jag gillar att ta min tid när man älskar till min fru, men jag är så mycket upphetsad just nu att gå långsamt är helt uteslutet. Det gläder mig att något slut att jag inte behöver berätta för Sookie att öppna ögonen. De är redan fast intensivt på våra reflektioner, och genom det sätt de glödande, jag vet att hon finner åsynen av oss samman precis lika spännande som jag gör. Efter bara några starka stötar, jag känna spänningen byggnaden ... och en stund senare, jag tappa kontrollen. Med en långvarig moan, jag förstå min älskares höfter och håller henne tätt mot mig som jag exploderar inne i henne.  
Även om jag inte hade för avsikt att avsluta ganska så snart, är det lika bra att jag gjorde, eftersom jag allvarligt underskattat underhålls besättningens svarstid. Innan jag ens har en chans att återhämta mina sinnen, den lilla jourtelefon hängande ovanför kontrollpanelen börjar ringa. Fortfarande håller i ledstången för brinnande livet, Sookie byxor ut, " Älskling, är du inte kommer att svara på det? "  
Suckar djupt, jag motvilligt dra sig tillbaka från min älskares varma kropp. Ge hennes bedårande botten en sista klapp innan du drar kjolen över det, svarar jag, " Nej, de kommer att komma på det snart nog. "Efter att snabbt fyllning mitt halvt upprest medlem tillbaka i mina jeans, ser jag om att hjälpa min kompis. Hon har ordnas hennes klänning redan, men hon ser upp på mig och frågar förhoppningsvis, " Ah ... du skulle inte ha en näsduk eller något, skulle du?

Grina, svarar jag, " Tyvärr, inte den här gången

Så fort dörrarna glider öppna, en av de särskilda vampyr vakter tilldelats denna våning petar huvudet och frågar , " Är allt okej , sir ? Receptionen larmade oss om att det fanns ett problem med den här hissen. Nästan innan orden lämnar hans mun , han inser hans oro är helt onödigt.

Var är Robert? säjer Sookie

Ååå han skulle gå för att checka in på Gaza Hotell åt oss alla, efter sin matning i rummet bredvid oss. Sa Eric till Sookie Så vi ser inte honom förrän i morgon kväll, säjer Eric.

Okej så det innebär du och jag och sex i massor eller hur?

Ja visst säjer Eric med ett leende.

Med hjälp av passerkort, jag öppnar dörren och inleda Sookie inne i vår svit, varför är det ljus och rosenblad på golvet mot en sovrum i vår svit Eric? Frågar hon mig. Vi går och kollar säjer Eric med ett flin på ansiktet. Jag visste att han var upp till något eftersom han kändes lite nervös i vårt blod band. Vänta nervös för vad?

Så fort jag kom in i vår svit så satte sig Eric ned med ett ben på marken och tog upp en liten ask ur sin ficka och sa Sookie vill du gifta dig/pantsätta dig med mig igen? Frågar Eric

Ååå nu förstår jag varför han var så nervös. Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja självklart vill jag de din dumma söta make. Du trodde väl inte att jag skulle säja nej va. Jag älskar dig mer än allt annat på denna jord, det är därför som jag på magiskt sätt har blivit ditt blodbunda Fee-Vampyr barn/ Hustru. Så när skall det ske då? Här på Rhodes så klart säjer Eric, Jag skall fråga den gamla Orakelprästinnan när vi träffar henne i morgon kväll för ett möte. Säjer Eric Hon vill nog gärna utföra ceremonin till oss tror jag, säjer Eric. Förresten så får vi träffa Godric i morgon samt Magistern David kommer även han hit i morgon kväll säjer Eric. Vem är Magistern? Frågar jag. Han dömer vampyr straff mellan våra topp möten, säjer Eric. Han finns ibland med även på topp möten tillsammans med den gamla orakelprästinnan, även Kanslern Roman kommer hit i morgon han ledare för vampyr myndigheterna. Men det trodde jag den gamla orakelprästinnan var säjer Sookie. Nej hon är den högsta över oss alla, även myndigheterna säjer Eric. Nä nu tycker jag vi skall fira, jag har haft särskilt fin blod beställt i dessa karaffer till oss säjer Eric, han tar upp karaffen och häller i två champagneglas upp blod till oss. Han ger mig ett glas och säjer Skål för oss. Ja skål för oss, säjer jag.

Eric lindade sina armar runt hennes lilla kropp sen böjer sig fram och ger mig en puss, som i sin tur leder till att vi börjar ta av oss våra kläder för en älskog igen, en långsam en. Med mycket känslor ifrån oss båda.. Hans svala läppar sluka hennes egna varma och kära när han gled djupt inne i henne. Bara tanken var nog att få henne att rysa som värme samlas i sitt centrum Han lutar huvudet och kysste hennes hals mjukt, andas in hennes doft.  
"Jag älskar dig" Sookie mumlade tyst som han fortsatte avslutande kyssar längs hennes nacke och skuldra.

Han kysste henne djupt, deras tungor dansar vilt när han uppmanas att undersöka henne. Han drog sig undan, framkalla ett stönande från Sookie är nu svullna läppar och böjde sitt huvud på hennes högra bröst. Eric tog hennes bröstvårta i munnen och slött snurras hans expert tungan runt den härdade kärna. Han bytte sedan sin uppmärksamhet mot hennes vänstra bröst upprepa samma rörelse.  
Sookie kunde känna hennes hjärtslag påskynda som de underbara känslor från hennes bröst reste ner mot hennes center. Hon blev allt mer upphetsad som varje sekund passerar. Eric lyfte huvudet och tog hans uppmärksamhet tillbaka mot Sookie läppar. När han kysste henne, Eric lyfte henne skickligt och lade henne på sängen. Han stannade en stund för att beundra den synen framför honom. Sookie var så på sängen, ett par spets blå trosor vara allt som var kvar på hennes kropp. Hennes hår var rufsigt och läpparna svullna och skildes. Den betydande bula i Erics byxor växte mer märkbar och i en snabb rörelse han framför Sookie glider hennes trosor i en ren rörelse.  
"Det här är en ganska komprometterande ställning du har fått dig in , min kära. "Eric flinade när han sade detta, hans huggtänder helt utsträckt.  
"Jag kan inte säga att jag inte njuter av det, " Sookie sa leende" nu komma hit och avsluta det du började."  
Eric var inte van att ta order från någon, men i detta scenario, skulle han låta det glida. Eric bort hans kläder och lutade sig över Sookie, klädd nu endast i svart siden boxare.  
"Öppna benen på mig, Sookie. "Han rivas.  
Sookie stönade tyst och nickade. Hon särade på benen och kunde känna vätan sipprar ur henne. Erics långa, erfarna fingrar nådde hennes center och han störtade ett finger inuti henne.  
"Så blöt för mig redan, min älskare. Jag tycker om att veta att jag har en sådan effekt på dig. Han sa med ett kort skratt. "Är jag den enda som kan göra det här till dig, Sookie? " Eric frågade när han lagt till ett andra finger.  
Hon skrek och knäppte sina axlar när han fortsatte att arbeta i och ut ur henne. "Ja, "hon andades," Bara du."  
Snabbare och snabbare han körde in i henne med sina fingrar medan Sookie vred sig och stönade i fullkomlig njutning. Precis som hon var nära, tog han sina fingrar från hennes värme och förde handen upp till passivt ringa hennes bröstvårta.  
Sookie stönade i frustration. "Eric, tack. Sluta inte. "Hon rivas." Säg mig vad du vill, Sookie. Jag vill höra dig säga det. "Eric befallde han nöp och sög på hennes bröst." Jag vill ha dig, Eric, bara du. Jag behöver dig i mig, nu . snälla. "Hon bad i försämringen.  
Eric skrattade tyst " Jag älskar att höra dig tigga."  
Han snabbt omhändertas hans boxare och hans massiva kuk fjädrade gratis. Sookie suckade när hon tog i den härliga synen framför sig och förlängde sin hand för att linda den runt hans längd. Hon gled hennes lilla handen sakta upp och ner. Erics huvud lutade tillbaka och han stönade när hon guidade honom mot hennes entré.  
Eric återfick snabbt hans tankar och kastas in henne i en flytande rörelse. Han flyttade smärtsamt sakta i henne och lutade cool, hård kropp över henne att nå hennes mun. Han kysste henne djupt innan han flyttade sina läppar till den känsliga platsen mellan halsen och axeln. Eric skyndade på sina steg och hans andning växte ansträngd som hans kuk gled in och ut ur hennes trånga kärna.  
"Hårdare, Eric, tack " Sookie lyckades få ut mellan stönanden.  
Eric gärna skyldig och började kasta sig djupare in i hennes väta. Hennes söta moans bara underblåst hans lust längre. Han flyttade sin hand mellan dem och fann hennes svullna klitoris. Han gnuggade vilt och han kunde känna hennes murar åtdragning runt honom.  
Som Sookie kom med ett skrik, Eric kunde känna sig själv på väg att nå sin egen frigivning. Han sjunkit sina huggtänder i den mjuka köttet på hennes hals och sög långsamt som Sookie red efterskalven av hennes orgasm. Precis när Sookie hade sjunkit sina huggtänder ner i Eric, fick Eric sin egen orgasm slog honom sedan med en mäktig kraft och han ropade på sitt modersmål som han ryste ovanpå henne.  
Som deras andning återgått till det normala, Eric gled ut ur Sookie och lade bredvid henne, drog henne i sina armar." Det var riktigt sätt att fira vår nästa pantsättning." Eric sa med ett flin.

Efter ytterligare en mycket tillfredsställande omgång av älskog, jag befinner mig sugen ett långt, varmt bad. Sookie går med, och snart jag kopplar av i en balja med ångande hett vatten med min älskare ligger bekvämt vaggas mot mitt bröst. Vi ligger i badet då tänker jag att det är dax att berätta att det nog kommer att vara smärtsamt för oss två att vara separerade under i tre kvällar innan rättegången hålls.

Sookie eftersom vi är blodbundna och du är mitt nyskapade vampyr barn, kommer det att vara smärtsamt för dig att vara ifrån mig och smärtsamt för mig att vara ifrån dig. Det är inte meningen att nyskapade barn och speciellt inte blodbunda sådana skall vara ifrån sin skapare. Ett ny skapat vampyr barn behöver sin skapare nära för att lära och se till att barnet känner sig tryggt och lugnt. Men eftersom vi skall låtsat att du är en människa här, och vi har beslutat oss för att ljuga att du fått matförgiftning och behöver vila. Eftersom Doktor Amy Ludwig kommer att se till att kung Felipe får veta att du behöver vila för att orka vara med på rättegången som skall inledas dag 3 kl. 01,00 här på Rhodes. Så kan du inte vara med på invigningen att topp mötet, samt festen som hålls efter invigningen har varit, du kan inte heller vara med på alla de olika konferenserna som hålls dag 2, samt mingel som också hålls dag 2. Du kan inte vara med på Cocktail partyt som skall hållas precis innan det är dags för rättegången som hålls dag 3. Så det innebär i alla fall 2 ½ natt utan att jag är närvarande hela tiden, Men jag vaknar upp och sover ju här med dig, och jag skall försöka att komma ifrån så fort som möjligt. Om det inte går skall jag sända Pam först eftersom hon är den som står närmast dig, kan hon förmodligen trösta dig om det blir för jobbigt. Det är lättare för mig att säja till kung Felipe att jag måste skicka Pam för att kontrollera hur du mår, än att försöka smita undan själv eftersom Kung Felipe ändå tror att jag måste lämna dig när jag har gift mig med Drottning Freya.

Men du kommer att ha Robert och Godric hos dig hela tiden. Tänk vad roligt det kommer att bli för dig du får lära känna Godric först av oss ordentligt. Eftersom han skall följa med oss hem till Louisiana och Shreveport igen när vi åker hem. Han har beslutat sig för att han vill lära känna sitt barns barn. Han har hört så mycket positivt om mig från sin skapare den gamla Orakelprästinnan Pyrta som hon heter. Hon gillade dig skarpt första gången vi var här på topp mötet i när du stod upp till henne på rättegången. Hon visste att du var en telepath innan du öppnade munnen. Hon är nämligen också en telepath men hon kan även se in i framtiden i sina syner som hon ser. Hon anser att du har en stor potential som Fee-Vampyr. Hon skulle vilja lära dig saker hon är nämligen också fee-vampyr fast bara 20 % fee och 80 % vampyr. Hon använde också en Cluviel dor hon ville vara nära sin älskade och hon ville inte dö. Han var en vampyr han med, men han har mött den sanna döden nu.

När pratade du så mycket med henne älskling frågar Sookie. Ååå säjer Eric när jag ringde henne den natten som du använde Cluviel dor och blev Fee-Vampyr. Så sa doktor Amy Ludwig till mig att jag behövde ringa den gamla Orakelprästinnan Pyrta, samt att jag behövde kontakta myndigheternas Kansler Roman, samt din gammel- farfar Niall Brigant fee prinsen så att han skulle veta vad som hände.

Ja säjer Sookie försiktigt vad menar du med att det smärtsamt?

Du kommer att känna ångest, rädsla, oro, känna dig ur balans, medkänsla, skräck, glädje kärlek, svartsjuka, lust, respekt, habegär, tillit, du kan känna hunger. Ja väldigt massor av olika känslor kan träffa dig. Jag säjer inte att de kommer att komma då vi är skilda men de kan komma så bli inte oroliga. Det är allt jag säjer. Du och jag vet att vi litar på varandra att vi aldrig skulle vara otrogna.

Men det kommer nog att komma djupt obehag genom vårt bond eftersom det egentligen är för tidigt för oss att vara skilda åt. Detta kan komma trots att det egentligen bara är 1 km emellan oss.. Om du känner dig lite urbalans så känner jag samma sak genom vårt bond. Man kan nästan tro att det är en själv som känner det. Alla på detta topp möte som till hör område 5 i Louisiana vet att du är min enda svaghet & jag tror att Felipe och Freya kommer att försöka utnyttja detta. Genom att få dig att tro att jag till exempel är otrogen mot dig, då skulle vi om du var människa vara skilda redan. De vill undvika denna rättegång till alla pris.

Så jag kommer till exempel inte att dricka något blod, när jag kommer till topp mötet utan dig. Så att de inte lurar i mig fee blod och gör mig full, så att jag gör dumma saker som de filmar och visar alla som vill se. Det är bara ett exempel på vad jag tror de kommer att göra. Felipe vill ha dig i Las Vegas som sitt husdjur.

Men i morgon så kommer vi nog att prata om lite om rättegången och så får vi träffa Godric och se och känna hur han är. Det kommer att vara full i rättssalen av vampyrer som vill se mig och Filipe samt Freya. De vill se vem som kommer att vinna och hur. De kommer nog att bli blodigt och då gäller det att du och jag har koll på din blodlust. Så att du inte anfaller Freya och Kung Filipe under rättegången. Så att de inte säjer att jag är en Maker som inte behärskar min avkomma. Så du måste bete dig på ditt bästa.

Nej nu min kära är det nära soluppgång så vi måste upp ur badet och torka oss. Eric och jag torkade av oss lite snabbt. Jag gick över till sängen naken och lag mig under täcket. Eric kom efter och la sig och drog upp täcket och drog mig in till sig. Han sa god natt min kära. Men innan jag kunde svara så kände jag solen dra mig under för dagen.

. "

7


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Eric sa god morgon min kärlek, höjde ett ögonbryn på mig och sa är du törstig eller kåt?

Mm jag tror jag skall gå och duscha själv och dricka lite blod på vägen dit! Sa jag då.

Va skrek han på mig…..

Ååå vad det är kul att retas min kärlek självklart är jag sugen på dit blod och på din kropp. Nu kom vi behöver duscha min kärlek sa hon.

Eric tog tag i min hand och steg in i badrummet med mig han slog på vattnet inne i duschen samtidigt som han böjde sig ner och kysste mig djupt och hungrigt.

Jag tog min enda hand runt hans hårda kuk och runkade honom sakta. Han flyttade oss och tog en flaska med tvål och började att tvätta mina bröst grundligt. Sen kände jag hans hand och fingrar på min nu känsliga klitoris, ett finger glider in i min hala fitta. Å du är redan klart för mig säjer han med en klart darrig röst och svarta ögon. Han lyfter upp mig och jag släpper hans kuk och lägger mina armar runt hans hals och mina ben runt hans midja, samtidigt som han sänker mig ner på hans kuk. Han knullar mig hårt och snabbt mot väggen. Vi flämtar bägge två fast vi inte behöver de. Jag känner att jag behöver hans blod, så jag slickar på hans hals innan jag biter i hans hals med mina huggtänder, jag drar blod hungrigt. Jag känner att han biter mig i min hals och drar blod samtidigt som jag känner att vi båda två kommer i en kraftig orgasm. Han och jag slickar varandras bet fast vi inte behöver de. Han säjer gud vad jag behövde dig. Så nu låt oss få själva rena och få klädd så att vi hinner värma lite blod för våra gäster innan de kommer. Vi klev ut ur duschen och klädde på oss, Eric drog på sig ett par jeans och en röd Fangtasia t-shirt. Jag stod stilla ett tag och kollade på honom. Jag drog snabbt på mig ett par röda string trosor och en röd behå. Tog fram en blod röd klänning, klänningen påminde om den jag hade på mig när jag klev in på Fangtasia för första gången. Enda skillnaden var att denna var blod röd med vita blommor, den andra hade varit vit med röda blommor. Givetvis hade denna klänning blivit special sydd i flera exemplar åt mig. Den andra var en billig klänning med inte denna. Jag tog på ett par valentino skor röda givetvis.

Vi gick ut i vardags rummet i vår svit och vidare in i de lilla pentryt och värmde upp en säck med blod och hällde upp den i 2 stora kannor, jag tog fram vinglas till oss och ställde på en bricka och bar ut dem till bordet i vardags rummet. Jag ställde ut de 7 vinglasen samtidigt som Eric kom med kannorna med varmt blod. Jag hörde Robert prata utanför vår svit, Eric gick snabbt fram till dörren för att släppa in våra gäster som var den gamla orakelprästinnan Pyrtha, Godric, kanslern Roman, Givetvis Robert och Magistern McAllister.

De kom alla in de satte sig alla ner och Eric slog upp vin till alla, innan han satte sig bredvid mig. Den gamla orakelprästinnan Pyrtha började prata. Jag ser att du kommer att behöva min hjälp för att guide och lära dig. Du kommer att utveckla en psykisk talang = synsk talang. Du kommer precis som jag att kunna se olika visioner, jag vet inte när denna talang kommer att utvecklas, allt jag vet är att dina vampyr talanger kommer att utvecklas pö om pö. Jag ser att du redan har lärt dig att blocka din fee doft. De är jätte bra för annars hade nog Eric fått försvara sin hustrus ovälkomna friare här på topp mötet, säjer Pyrtha lite skämtsamt. Så säjer hon så oförskämt av mig att inte presentera mitt barn Godric för dig Sookie.. Eric du har väl förmodligen träffat Godric förut även om du inte visste att han var din skapares skapare. Sen har vi Kanslern Roman, Magister McAllister och Robert känner du ju redan.

Så sa den gamla orakelprästinnan Pyrtha vi har ju redan bevisen på att de försökte utpressa Northman att gå med på detta äktenskap med Drottning Freya genom att hota att vända Sookie till vampyr barn till Kung Felipe. Detta genom att kidnappa henne och vända henne ofrivilligt. Sen har vi ju bevisen på att både Freya och Felipe sålde sitt eget vampyr blod, genom att tvinga sina sheriffer till detta. Det är helt olagligt att säja vampyr blod, de är döds straff på de. Sen har vi ju detta avtalet mellan Drottning Freya och Appius Livius Ocella. Ett Äktenskaps kontrakt skall vara mellan två villiga parter, en skapare skall inte tvinga sitt barn till något, detta gjort Ocella. Som tur är är han död innan de kunde tvinga Eric in i detta slav kontrakt, detta var en miss av både Kung Felipe och Drottning Freya. Så när Eric´s skapare dog kunde inte Eric tvingas längre och då kom hoten istället som tur var kontaktade Eric mig säjer Pyrtha. Sen när bägge parterna är med på detta äktenskap skall ett möte med Orakelprästinnan ske och enbart hon godkänner detta avtal genom att ha enskilda mötet med bägge parterna.

Eftersom Eric inte sålde blodet som Kung Felipe och drottning Freya tvingade honom att göra, han betalade bara ur sin egen ficka till dem så att de trodde att blodet var sålt. Den gav han blodet till Doktor Amy Ludwig att utföra DNA test på så vi kan tala om för domstolen att vi har bevis mot dem eftersom vi även har tagit ett blodprov på alla som skall till Rhodes topp mötet. Så finns det namn på deras blod därför kan vi med all säkerhet bevisa att de är deras blod. Så de är olagligt att dra sitt eget blod för att säja i alla fall och genom att de är kung och drottning är det ett döds straff på dem.

Sen vet vi med all säkerhet att det kommer att bli smutskastning mellan parterna, där man bland annat kommer att anklaga dig Sookie att ha varit otrogen mot Eric. Vilket skulle medföra att ert äktenskap skulle upphävas. Men lyckligt vis för Er så är datumet som de satte för när du Sookie skulle ha varit otrogen mot Eric är så var du i Eric's kammare under djup sömn för att bli vampyr, det var under dag 2 av din skapelse process och kan bevisas av doktor Amy Ludwig redan nu eftersom alla klagomål måste vara klara i god tid för att kunna vara med på denna rättegång är datumet redan satt och kan inte ändras av Kung Felipe och drottning Freya nu alls.

Så vi vet redan nu att de kommer att bli dömda att få möta den sanna döden av rådet. Rådet består av kanslern Roman, Magistern McAllister, Kungen av Mississippi, kungen av New York, Kungen av Alaska samt givetviss den gamla Orakelprästinnan. De är de som kommer vara Rådet under alla rättegångar som skall vara på detta topp möte i år.

Du och Godric samt Robert kommer att komma in i slutet av rättegången, då kommer vi att avslöja att Godric är Appius Livius Ocellas Skapare och att han inte godkänner detta kontrakt alls. De kommer att få se och bli presenterade för Eric´s nyaste Vampyr barn, nämligen även hans blodbundna fru, detta kommer att ske precis innan deras dom avslöjas för dem. Ja det är ungefär vad som kommer att hända.

En sak till Eric säjer den gamla Orakelprästinnan Pyrtha, Din mänskliga store bror och även din vampyr bror är på väg hit han borde vara här i morgon kväll han reser från New York samtidigt som din barn Kungen av New York Lancelot. Jag vet att han har avgått som Sheriff från sitt område som du frågade honom om han kunde tänka sig att göra. Men du har haft fullt upp så han talade om för ditt barn som nämnde de för mig. Så I morgon kväll Sookie kommer du att få träffa Leif Northman. Anledningen att Eric inte nämnt honom för dig är att han skulle vara en liten hemlighet för dig. De är nämligen kopior av varandra, kanske han tänkte lura dig lite…. Sookie. Va Eric, säjer Sookie då.

Är det sant? Eric ler ett stor leende, och det säjer allt.

De börjar att resa sig tillsammans med Robert och börjar gå mot dörren. Tack för att vi har fått äran att träffa dig säjer Pyrtha, Roman, Godric, samt McAlister. Ja säjer Robert som bor i sviten bredvid våran den hade en förbindelse dörr in till vår svit som kunde öppnas om man ville. Den var givetvis upplåst. Även om jag inte kände hans barn ännu så skulle vi bli en stor vampyr familj ialla fall, det skulle jag se till tänkte jag för själv. Vad funderar du på min kära säjer Eric?

Skall Pam och Karin dela rum från och med i morgon kväll eller ? Ja det blir nog bäst så, säjer Eric.

Robert stannar du kvar et tag eller? Vi kan små prata lite och kanske slå på en film medans vi väntar på Pam och Karin, säjer Eric. Visst säjer Robert och sträcker sig lite efter fjärr kontrollen till tvn och börjar att knappa mellan kanalerna lite. Eric drar mig över till hans knä för att sitta där en stund. Det lugnar mig, jag vet att han kan känna min oro och att jag är lite nervös för vad som kommer att hända.

Vill du ha ett glas blod till min kära jag tror nog du skall dricka ett, säjer han till mig. Du då Robert vill du ha på fyllning? Visst säjer han.

Då öppnas dörren och Pam och Karin kommer in i sviten. Tjena syrran är allt bra ?

frågar Pam

Ja jag mår bra, säjer jag till dem.  
Pam säjer Eric ni måste tyvärr dela rum eftersom Leif kommer i morgon kväll. ÅÅ vad kul det var länge sen vi lurade lite folk han och jag säjer Pam lite käckt. Men va fann Eric kunde du inte ha bokat en större svit direkt i stället. Men men okej säjer Pam lika bra att vi delar rum direkt innan jag börjar packa upp mina skor och kläder säjer Pam med ett leende. Vilket rum Karin? vilket är bäst? Vi tar det gula rummet säjer Karin det känns varmare och mysigare på något sätt, säjer hon.

Ta med glas från Pentryt säjer Sookie till Karin det finns blod här ute hos oss.

Då knackar det på dörren och det är Pam och Karins kistor kommer upp och körs in i det gula rummet. Karin och Pam kommer ut och slår sig ner i soffan tar ett glas blod och kollar lite på tv:n och små pratar lite , Då hör vi hur dörren öppnas i Roberts svit och han skriker är inne hos Eric. Kom hit när ni har är klara med att flytta in i era rum. Efter ett tag kommer Sara Kant. Emil Ericsson, Edward de Johnnes sam Alessandro Bellentini in till oss och det presenterar sig själva var och en till mig, de andra vet redan vilka de är, Vi små pratar allihopa tills det börjar bli dags att gå och lägga sig.

Nä nu är det dags att gå in till oss mina barn säjer Robert. Vi syns i morgon allihopa säjer han. De reser sig och går samtidigt som vi börjar plockar upp glasen och karafferna som varit blod i och går in i pentryt och börjar plocka in dem i den lilla bänkdiskamaskinen som finns och slår på den så att de är rena i morgon kväll när vi vaknar. God natt syrror skriker Sookie helt plötsligt och Pam och Karin Skriker tillbaka till oss. Vi klär av oss snabbt eftersom det bara är cirka 15 minuter till soluppgången nu. Jag kryper in i Eric och myser och lyktar på hans underbara doft en liten stund innan jag säjer god natt min kärlek älskar dig. Det sista jag hör innan solen tar min är god natt själv min kärlek älskar dig med säjer Eric ömt till mig.

Nästa natt vaknar jag av att Eric slickar min fitta och skickar in 2 fingrar i mig tävt och min första orgasm tog mig. Han är helt plötsligt inne i mig och säjer behöver dig så jävla mycket måste ha dig nu, kunde inte vänta tills du var helt vaken säjer han hest till mig. Han knullar mig långsamt och hårt. Han säjer bit mig nu och jag biter samtidigt känner jag honom bita mig, vi båda kommer i vår klimax tillsammans. God morgon min kära fru! Nu är du smutsig säjer han med ett flin vi måste duscha nu säjer han. Han reser sig upp och drar mig med sig in till duschen. Slår på vattnet och kliver in och drar mig med sig in i de varma vattnet. Vi tvättar oss och jag frågar när måste du lämna Eric?

Vi har ungefär 1 timme innan säjer han men jag måste prata lite med Robert och Pam och Karin innan jag skall lämna säjer han. Så torkar vi oss och han går ut till garderoben och tar ut en Grå Armani kostym och en vit skjorta samt hans finskor.  
Jag kollar på honom en stund medans han gör sig redo innan jag tar på mig en jeans kjol samt en avslappnad fangtasia t-shirt en röd en. Innan vi går ut ur vårt sovrum säjer jag till Eric. Fan ta dig om någon petar på dig när jag inte är med, du är ju så snygg. Svartsjuk älskare? JA de är jag.

Jag lovar att försöka att hålla mig från alla tjejer… säjer han med ett flin till mig.

Sookie du vet att jag älskar bara dig. Säjer han lite hest och kysser mig.

Så går vi ut i vardagsrummet och möter Karin och Pam. Som är uppklädda de med I varsin Armani klänning, Pam i en rosa skapelse och Karin i en blå. De är av samma modell men i olika färger bara, en golvlång klänning med korsett liv på, och en böljande vid kjol till. Bägge har 12 cm höga Lamboutin skor på sig i samma färg som respektive klänning.

Åå vad snygga ni är säjer jag. Ta hand om min kärlek åt mig, tjejer säjer Sookie åt Pam och Karin som ler. Visst vi skall försvara honom åt dig. Men det vet du ju redan. Så skall du gå in till Robert ett tag Eric eller frågar Pam ? visst skall bara prata med honom lite snabbt innan vi åker till invigningen av detta topp möte.

Sookie jag kommer snart säjer han.

Han vänder sig om och går till Robert. Så Säjer Robert oroa dig inte nu jag tar hand om henne jag har Sara och Emil här med mig det är bara Edward och Alexssandro som åker med er till invigningen. Sen kommer ju din bror hit i kväll och givetvis även Godric kommer nog snart, Vi skall nog kunna roa henne ett tag. Sen kan du ju både ringa och sms:a om du är orolig för hur hon känns genom ert bond Eric. Så gå nu säjer han och går med Eric in i den andra sviten där Pam, Karin och Sookie.

Eric går direkt till Sookie. Sookie hoppar upp i Eric´s famn och lägger sina ben runt honom. Han böjer sitt huvud och kysser henne långsamt, till Pam säjer Eric börja inte något du inte kan fortsätta med nu. Eric sätter ner sin fru och säjer vi syns snart min kärlek, Va stark för mig är du snäll.

De går ut ur sviten och åker till invigningen av topp mötet på hotell Gaza.

5


End file.
